30 Seconds
by Knid06
Summary: SWANQUEEN! Emma is out with her brother to celebrate the New Year in. However, she was never a fan of New Year until this one particular night. Being approached by a random stranger to see the new year in not only shocks Emma but changes her whole outlook on life forever. This was my first Swanqueen story. I hope you all enjoy
1. chapter 1

A/N hello all, I'm new to publishing on FanFic, so please bare with me as I normally use Wattpad. As I'm currently having my stories edited at last, I thought I may as well upload on here too!

I don't own any of these characters!

When you think of 30 seconds, you think of it as being a very short amount of time, when in reality, if you count to 30 in silence you begin to realise it's longer than you thought and a lot can happen in 30 seconds. A child can be born. A last breath can take place, a simple 'I do' can be said, a 'goodbye' can be told. You could crash a car, you can board a plane. You can go from one extreme to another and your heart can be broken in seconds... there are so many scenarios that can either happen or be said.

But, for me, 30 seconds is all it took for me to be utterly addicted.

30 seconds is all it took for me to forget about everyone but her.

30 seconds is all it took for someone to shake my world and turn it upside down.

All it took was 30 seconds to fall in love with a stranger.

I am sat on New Year's Eve 2011 in a rundown bar in Chicago, waiting for my dumb ass brother Killian to show up, I can see hundreds of people enjoying themselves and I was sat there cursing every last one of them. I hated seeing people so happy, it wasn't because I was a miserable, hateful person, I just didn't really have anything to be happy about. I lived my life the way I wanted it. I worked in bail bonds and it was an easy job with good pay. I kept fit, had one-night stands... I wasn't one for relationships, the last relationship I had ended up being such a complete disaster that I tended to avoid them like the plague. My parents died, or that's what I like to tell myself... in truth I have no idea who or where they are. My brother Killian is a year older than myself, he is a real ladies man. Speaking of which, he is probably banging an unfortunate girl in the back alley knowing him.

"Want another?" the barmaid said as she came up to me, I nodded and she handed me a whiskey. I went to give her the money but she told me it was paid for.

"Who paid for this?"

She pointed over to a group at the end of the bar.

"Oh, she's gone. She must like to be mysterious," she wiggled her eyebrows at me. A girl ey? Hmm I wonder who it was?

As I turned on my bar stool I scanned the bar, there were a few returned looks my way. I'm not being vain, but I know I'm not ugly, I have never had issues getting with men or women in the past, but I just wasn't feeling it tonight. I took one last look around before turning back to the bar, no one caught my attention, so I went back to the drink that was bought for me.

"Happy New Year to me," I toasted, then raised my glass and threw it down the back of my throat.

"SIS, why such a long face?" I heard Killian approach me, he came up to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Christ Killian, you fucking stink of rum, did you pour the bottle on yourself?" as much as he annoyed the hell out of me, I loved him dearly.

"No little sis, I've just drank that much of it, it flows through my veins," he laughed and hugged me again, "Emma, this is Ruby, Ruby this is Emma."

It was then that I noticed someone was latched onto his other arm.

"Hi Emma, God you are so hot," she confidently said to me smirking, I returned the smirk letting my eyes rake over her body, I looked at Killian and raised my eyebrow at him.

"She is mine Emma, get your own," I could see the playful smile in his face.

"You can share me Killy!"

I snorted at the nickname, knowing he hated it.

"EEW!" we both said. Although we were not blood related, I have never seen Killian in that way. "She is my sister Ruby... plus we have rules, we haven't and will never share, so you are stuck with me baby."

"Fine," she looked me in the eyes and leaned closer, "I wish I had come in here an hour earlier now," I playfully pushed her back towards Killian.

"All yours brother!" they both laughed. I ordered a few more drinks, we sat together and to my utter surprise I ended up having a good time with the both of them. Ruby was pretty cool. I found out her Grannie owned the café I go to every morning and when she'd fallen ill last week, Ruby had come back to town to look after the café while she recovers.

As the night went on, I forgot about the drink that was bought for me earlier on that night.

"So why aren't you with someone tonight Emma?" Killian asked me when Ruby went to the bathroom.

"I don't know to be honest, I just felt like spending some time with my brother, seeing the New Year in..." I saw his face drop and knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Don't think that," I backtracked, "I really like Ruby. For once you haven't brought a complete skank along and I can actually talk to her instead of feeling like I am talking to a fucking wet fart."

He spat his rum out.

"Come on they haven't been that bad, have they?" I nodded and smiled, "wow, I didn't know... at least they were a good shag though eh?" we both laughed and clinked drinks.

It was nearing midnight, I was never a fan of New Years Eve, it was always a night of such overkill. I refused to go to big expensive clubs, I refused to make such a big deal of it... you could actually call me the humbug of New Year.

Killian knew how I felt so never pushed it, we always just sat and had a good drink together. "Emma, I am going to go outside with Ruby for the count down, will you be ok?"

I snorted at him.

"Killian, you know I'm not bothered, go and enjoy yourself brother!" he leant down and kissed my cheek.

"Happy New Year Sis!"

I smiled at his cheesiness.

"Yeah, yeah, go on... she is waiting for you," I pointed to the door where Ruby was waiting, there were a few people pushing past her to get outside for the countdown.

There was a TV above the door which had the count down on, as I watched Killian walk towards the exit, he turned back around and smiled. I raised my glass to him, laughing at his apparent joy of New Year... God he can be such a child.

As he left I glanced up at the count down.

00:00:31 seconds

I looked down towards to the door, as I started to turn back towards the bar something caught my attention, as everyone was leaving there was one person fighting to come back in.

When I say "caught my attention," what I meant to say is caught my breath.

00:00:30 seconds

She looked frustrated as if she couldn't find someone, I couldn't take my eyes off her and my jaw must have been on the floor. The more I looked at her, the more of her appearance I took in... she had brunette hair and even from a distance I just knew she had brown eyes. I carried on watching her as she fully entered the bar, she was looking around. She entered the bathroom. I couldn't peal my eyes away from the bathroom door, I didn't want to miss a single second of looking at her. So creepy old me just sat and watched and waited for her to come out.

00:00:15

She wasn't in there long as she came out only seconds later, she looked even more flustered. I was sure now that she was looking for someone, she had to be. She was moving with such grace, wearing black skinny jeans with some... stilettos? I'm assuming stilettos. I just couldn't take my eyes off of her face for long enough to see. She had on a black top that, my God, showed off her wonderful cleavage... it was practically waving at me. I looked back up to her eyes and she was looking right at me.

10

Wow, she looks calmer now, I noticed a small smile lift on her lips.

9

OK, so do I look away? Am I being creepy just staring at her? Fuck. She is sexy as fuck.

8

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. She is walking towards me.

7

Maybe it's someone behind me? I mean... I don't know her. God I hope its me though.

6

She is still coming towards me, what do I do? What do I do?! Crap.

5

OK. It can't be anyone behind me... she's too close now, it would be impossible for her to be looking at someone behind me.

4

God, she is beautiful. I don't think I've blinked this entire time I've been looking at her.

3

"Hi."

Her voice literally sent shivers through my whole body.

2

"H-Hey!" Fucking dumbass stuttering.

I heard her giggle and I smiled a goofy smile at her.

1

She placed her hands on my legs, I didn't realise how close she was... surprisingly she pushed herself up against me, making me gasp in shock.

"Happy New Year Gorgeous!" she said.

She leant towards me and before I can even react, or breathe for that matter, she is brushing her lips against mine. Holy fuck. I am suddenly deaf and cannot hear a damn soul. The whole world has stopped moving and it is only myself and this perfect specimen of a human kissing me. I brought my hands up to her hips after regaining control of my body, in the process, I deepened the kiss. She ran her hands from my legs to my arms, as she reached my neck she pulled me closer. To say this is THEE best kiss of my life is an understatement. I feel like I have died and gone to heaven... I can actually imagine that this is EXACTLY what heaven feels like.

I cannot get enough of her lips, we fit so well together. She tastes delicious... she bites my lower lip asking for entrance, which I of course, immediately give her. This is one hot make out session. Totally forgetting my surroundings I moan into the kiss, bringing my hands around her back, then to her ass, pulling her closer against me. I can feel myself getting more turned on than I have been in my entire life, I can feel her lower core slowly pressing between my own legs. If I had an inner wolf it would have been screaming, "fuck her! FUCK HER!" by now.

She slowly stopped kissing me, resting her head on my forehead, my eyes are still closed trying to catch my breath.

We both stay like that for God knows how long.

"I hope you enjoyed your drink?" she smiled, before turning around and walking away.

Wow, just fucking wow. I love New Year's Eve. I turned back to the bar, shock still evident on my face and noticed the barmaid stood with the most shocked expression on her face also. "I know right?" is all I could say, bringing my drink up to my lips.

"Well go after her you daft cow! It's not every day a woman like that... does something that that!" she said telling me off.

I jolted back to reality.

"Fuck you're right."

I stood up, grabbed my coat and ran out the bar after her.

I looked everywhere... but she was gone.

I need to find this girl.


	2. Chapter 2

"You don't understand Killian..."

I was getting so frustrated at him. He thought I was being daft trying to find the girl from New Years Eve, "...she was gorgeous, I would do anything to see her again."

"Sounds like you're in love sis!" he laughed, so I hit his arm. I was currently sat on the edge of his bed on New Year's Day, Ruby was passed out naked next to him. He was decent enough to put a sheet over her.

"Ah come on Emma, you can get any girl or man you want, what was so special about her?"

"Killian... you would have chopped your left hand off to see her again!" I snapped back at him.

"Woah there sis! I was only messing, you seem a little on edge." I sighed and looked down.

"Killian, I've never been kissed like that before, it was amazing. I don't know how to describe it, but I can't get her out of my head. I need to find he." He sat up and put his hand on my knee so I put my hand on top of his.

"Then I will help you."

He suddenly yelped like a dog, I heard giggles coming from behind him, "RUBY, did you just nip my bum?" he rolled over rubbing himself. I couldn't help but laugh at her.

"Emma, I will help you find her too, if anyone has got your attention then I want to meet this girl," I nodded, "plus, I've only known you for what, like, 12 hours but I can tell you are a hard faced bitch that doesn't let anyone in and people must be intimidated by you."

I really should be offended at her but I could only laugh and agree, I ended up hitting Killian's arm instead.

"Hey what was that for?" He rubbed his arm with his left hand whilst still keeping his right hand on his bum.

"She is your girl and I don't hit girls." I stood up from the bed, "I am off to start my search for the love of my life," heard them both snort with laughter, so with that I walked out the room towards my own, I sat down at the desk and turned on the laptop to begin.

Hours... I sat there for fucking hours... just trying to find a way to find her. I came up with nothing. How can I find a girl that I don't know? I saw her once and only once. I know I catch people for a living, but we normally have something to go on, like a name, a record...something!

I threw my hands in the air and let out a grunt of frustration.

"Still nothing?" I heard Ruby say as she entered my room, she placed a cup of coffee down on the desk. I looked at her in surprise, "Come on, its not poison Emma"

"I know, and no I've found nothing," I rolled my eyes at her and took her coffee, "Mmm tastes just like your Grannies!" she laughed and sat on the corner of the desk.

"I know, I learnt from the best!" she said as a matter of fact, she looked as though she had something on her mind.

"Where is Killian?" I asked thinking it was strange she was in my room...

"He has gone to get a Chinese for us all."

I nodded, suddenly feeling the awkwardness in the room. I just continued to stare at the screen, trying to look busy.

"Look I know this is strange, but I would really like to be friends with you. I have no one in this city... you seem cool and have a sick sense of humour like me so I think we will get on well," she said, so fast that it took me by surprise.

"O-kay?" I looked at her, "Jesus Ruby I thought you were going to pounce on me or something, it was so awkward before you said that!"

"Haha I know it was, well you know, if I met you before Killian at that bar I would have pounced on you already, or if you didn't have that stupid share rule I would ha..." I flung my head back suddenly realising something.

"The bar!" I stood up quickly.

"What? Where are you going?" she stood up with me, copying the movements of me putting my jacket on.

"The bar, that's where I met her, I am so stupid, I do this for a fucking living for Christ sake. The bar should have been the first place I looked," she mouthed an 'ooo' to me, "what are you doing Ruby?"

"I am coming with you, I want to see this girl. I said I would help. I will call Killian on the way" I smiled at her, it wouldn't be so bad to have a friend like her I suppose.

We got to the bar in record time, it was filled with New Years Day drinkers. I pushed my way to the front of the bar to spot the same barmaid as the night before, she smiled at me and came over.

"In here again?" she said.

"You're working again?" I sassed back, she laughed and poured us a whiskey.

"You're looking for that girl, aren't you?" I smiled at the thought of her and nodded.

"Do you know who she is? her name? has she been in here before? who was she with last night?..."

"Woah there, slow down! OK. I don't know who she is, she was with the group I pointed towards last night and yes she has been in here before," the last bit caught my attention.

"How often is she in here?" I asked back immediately.

"Truthfully, I've only seen her a handful of times , its normally been midweek, I think"

"Guess I will need to be in here everyday until I see her again," I signed and slumped down in the stool.

Ruby rubbed my back, "Oh come on Emma, I will be here with you, at least you wont look like a lonely bitch."

"I guess you're right Rubes," she smiled at the nickname.

"You know, I have seen you in here many times and I have never seen you look so lost," the barmaid said back.

"I am in love, what can I tell you?"

The barmaid smiled back at me, then she passed me a piece of paper, "My name is Belle by the way, and I think you will be happy to read what's on that piece of paper."

"Nice to meet you Belle," Ruby said, I was way too focused on the paper.

"Yeah... me too, what is this?" I asked Belle.

"Well a little birdy came in not long ago asking for you, they also told me to give this to you if you ever came back in..." she smirked at me and walked away to serve a customer.

I opened the piece of paper

'To my New Year's kiss, call me

R'

And there was her number. "OH MY GOD, she was just here!" I squealed, I saw Ruby laughing beside me.

"Nice one Belle," she said as Belle came back towards us, I couldn't help but give her a horrid look.

"Aww I'm sorry, I couldn't help it, I always love a good love story," my face softened immediately, I didn't really care how I got it, but I held her number in my hands so tightly as if it would disappear.

"So... are you going to call her?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know, should I? I don't want to look to keen?" Ruby snorted next to me,

"If you don't call her, I will!" then she snatched the number from my hands.

"Give that back!" I quickly snatched it back, pushing her away. She came back up to me laughing, and put her arm over my shoulder,

"Come on a Emma, let's get home, have some food and then you can decide what to do... plus Killian is waiting for us." I agreed and put the number inside my pocket and zipped it back up. No way was I going to lose that. We said goodbye to Belle and made our way back home.

We ate our food, Killian teasing me all night about the number. Ruby stuck up for me and began punching his arm, in the end he picked up her and threw her over his shoulder whilst she screamed, carrying her to his bedroom. I couldn't help but laugh at them both, its early days but I can tell Killian really likes this one.

I went to bed not long afterwards. I decided to send a message instead, for some reason I have never been so nervous. This was all new to me, so I decided to stay in my comfort zone.

Without anymore delay I decided to just do it

'Hi this is your New Year's kiss'

I pushed send and my heart felt like it stopped. I couldn't take my eyes off the screen, I didn't realise I hadn't blinked till my eyeballs started to sting. What if she doesn't message back?

I waited 10 minutes before I put my phone down. I was being silly, what was I, 15? I was acting like I was waiting for a message from my first crush! I stood up to go to the bathroom. When I returned I saw the screen light up on my phone, throwing myself across the room onto the bed I grabbed my phone and quickly opened the new message...

'Have you called her yet?'

GOD DAMN YOU RUBY!!" I shouted through the apartment.

I threw my phone onto the bed, only to receive another message, I swear to god I am going to kill Ruby...

'I thought I would never hear from you - R!'

My breath hitched as I realised it was from her, now what do I do, I just stared at the screen for a few minutes, finally thinking of what to write.

'Yeah well, when someone gives me a New Year's kiss like the one I experienced, I think I would want to get to know said person - E'

I decided to sign mine with E as she hadn't given me her name yet.

'Understandable , so did you enjoy it? - R'

'Immensely - E'

'Well I aim to please, what is your name? - R'

'You tell me first - E'

'Regina'

I wasn't expecting her to tell me straight away.

'That's a beautiful name, its suits you. Nice to meet you, I am Emma'

'Are you calling me beautiful? - Regina'

'Yes, yes I am, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen - Emma'

'Wow you are a romantic - Regina'

'No, I wasn't until I saw you, trust me, I haven't got that kiss out of my mind - Emma'

'Me neither, that's why I went back to the bar, - Regina'

'Why did you rush off last night then? I tried to find you after you walked off - Emma'

She didn't reply after that.

I was starting to worry that I had scared her off, it wasn't normal for me to be all lovey, it must have come across as creepy... God damn it Emma, you are such a dick.

'Ok, so I'm sorry if I scared you off, I will leave you be for now, for what it's worth, I really enjoyed that kiss, so thank you for giving me a New Year's Eve to remember.. for once - Emma'

I turned off my phone to save myself from further embarrassment. I needed to somehow get her off my mind, I, Emma Swan, do not chase ladies. If she wants to get to know me, she will have to contact me


	3. Chapter 3

Have you ever woken up from a dream that was so good you thought it was real? That was me the next morning. After hours of trying to get to sleep and trying to get a certain lady off of my mind, I fell asleep around 4am, only to dream about said lady. I slowly opened my eyes, suddenly remembering that I had turned my phone off, which meant my alarm had not gone off.

Quickly jumping from the bed noticing the time, I rushed to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, and threw water over my face. I think I ended up making it to work in record time.

"Where the hell have you been?" David my boss shouted.

"Well Happy New Year to you too," I went over to him wrapping my arms around him. He hates physical contact, so I do this to wind him up.

"Did you miss me?"

"Ok ok ok, Happy New Year Emma... now please remove yourself," I laughed at his reaction and walked to my desk.

"So..."

David sat opposite my desk, he was obviously waiting for me to answer his question.

"Sorry David, I slept in. I ended up turning my phone off last night, I forgot that it's actually my alarm." I was never one to lie.

"What is it with kids these days? Get an alarm clock like normal people," he said throwing his hands in the air.

"Less of the kid Grandpa, I am 30 years old!" I sassed back at him.

"45 is not Grandpa age... anyway here is the first job of the year, good luck!" he walked over to my desk dropping the folder in my lap.

"Wow, life goes on I guess..." I opened the folder starting my work. I enjoyed my job immensely but the one thing I hated was the office paper work I had to do. All morning I sat with my head in paperwork, I was beginning to get a headache, so I told David I was taking a break.

I went to go to the café down the road to get some food and a coffee. As I walked in I noticed Ruby rushing around looking frantic, I laughed at her as I could tell this wasn't her normal job.

"Hey Ruby." I sat at the counter with my head in my hands.

"Rough morning sunshine?" she handed me some coffee,

"You could say that, I have mountains of paper work still to do and my head is killing me," I sighed.

"Aww poor baby," she said patting my head, I swatted her hand away as she laughed. She was always happy, it was sickening.

"Have you heard from your girl?"

"I messaged her last night, we exchanged a few messaged but then she hasn't messaged since," I pulled my phone out to check if I had any new ones. I can be so stupid.

"What's up?" she cocked her head to the side obviously noticing my change in expression.

"I turned my fucking phone off last night and I forgot to turn it back on!"

I turned the phone back on and 3 messages came through. One was from David asking me where I was, and I noticed the other two from Regina. A smile formed on my face straight away.

'You didn't scare me off... I just had to run out of the house and I left my phone at home'

She sounded more forgetful than me if that's possible.

'I really enjoyed kissing you too. If you want we should meet up again, you know to see if it was as good as I remember? - Regina'

Oh wow, yes! She wants to see me again that's awesome. I opened the other message, another one from this morning.

'Ok, so it's my turn to worry that I've scared you off. I would also like to let you know, I do not like to be ignored! BUT that's cool if you don't want to see me, its not as if we know each other. Anyway so, yeah. See you around I guess! - Regina'

Again, wow she has some attitude. It made me smile as it obviously effected her that I haven't replied yet. I felt like I was in control, I was about to message back when my phone buzzed again

'Right, so I shouldn't have said I don't like to be ignored, now I sound like some bossy boots, which I am, but not with people I don't know. Wow I don't even know you and I can not get you off my mind Emma!'

Should I let her continue and not reply for a while?

"What's got that smile on your face?"

Ruby walked back over to hand me a grilled cheese, I gave her a questioned look,

"Oh the cook said that's what you like, I'm not a mind reader you know"

"Thanks, it would have been pretty cool if you were though,"

I looked back at my phone to see another message come through.

'Right... I will leave you alone now. Goodbye Emma'

I suddenly felt sick thinking that I wouldn't hear from her again. I quickly started messaging back completely ignoring Ruby next to me.

'NO, do not leave me alone! - Emma'

I quickly pressed send wondering if that was a little desperate.

'Oh so are you just ignoring me on purpose?'

'No not at all, my phone was off and I've only just switched it back on, I've been at work'

'I suppose as excuses go, that isn't so bad'

'Seriously it's not an excuse! it's the truth! You didn't scare me off Regina'

'I know I can't hear your voice but even reading you say Regina just sent shivers down my spine Emma'

'Likewise'

Regina was doing something to me that I absolutely loved. It really did feel like I was talking to a first crush.

Before she replied, I knew I had to get back to work so I couldn't continue this conversation, so I decided to message her back first.

'Before you think you have scared me away, or that I am ignoring you, I must go back to work. And I would love to meet you again, to see if it was as good as we remember. So, the same bar 8pm tonight?'

I put my phone in my pocket, said bye to Ruby and went back to work. As soon as I sat down at my desk I opened my phone again to see Regina had replied.

'Of course, I would like nothing more. See you then gorgeous'

The afternoon seemed to have dragged along, I had a lead on someone I was looking for, so I left the office with David to follow it up. We arrived at a pretty dangerous area of the city. This was the one place I always felt uncomfortable going too. I was grateful David came along with me as I always felt more at ease having someone with me.

We knocked on the front door and waited for someone to open it. I noticed the curtain move slightly, I nudged David to look at the window, he nodded and started to walk around the back of the house. When David was out of sight, I knocked again, "Mr Hood, we know you are in there. Please come out so we can talk about this like adults."

The door opened slowly to a small girl, no more than 8 years old. I noticed Mr Hood stood behind the young girl.

"What do you want?" he slurred, I could tell he had been drinking, the stench was overpowering.

I tried to keep calm to not scare the young girl, but then I noticed a shimmer behind the girl's neck realising it was a gun.

"Now come on Mr Hood, let the girl go," I held my hands up showing I didn't have a gun also.

"No, I will not. She left me, I have nothing left," I saw movement behind him, David was slowly making his way closer to Mr Hood, I mentally braced myself but what happened next felt like it was all in slow motion.

David must have stood on a creaky floorboard. Fear etched into Mr Hoods face, he took his eyes off me for a spilt second, so I took the opportunity to grab the girl. I quickly turned my back covering her with my body when I heard the shot. I was frozen in place, while quickly checking the girl over, I saw Mr Hood tackled to the ground beside me with David on top restraining him. The girl wasn't shot, I sighed in relief.

"Emma, your'e bleeding."

I looked towards him and followed his eyes to my stomach, then I noticed the blood pouring out of my side. I don't remember feeling any pain just everything going black.

The paramedics burst into the emergency room, Emma was followed by her boss David, fear evident on his face. He was so worried, he couldn't lose her. Not now.

So many people were surrounding her, working on her, he noticed a doctor rush towards them.

"Female, 30 years old, gunshot wound," listed the paramedics, "Doctor where do you want her?"

The female doctor took one look at the women's face lying on the gurney, 'Oh my god,' she thought to herself.

"DOCTOR? Dr Mills? where do you want her?" she suddenly snapped out of her thoughts.

"Room 3, prep surgery, it looks like the bullet hasn't passed through her, we need to get that out," Regina went into full work mode, pushing her feelings to one side. She needed to save Emma's life, she needed to save the person who has occupied her mind constantly for the past two days!


	4. Chapter 4

I was slowly waking up, I felt myself coming in and out of consciousness, I didn't know where I was or what had previously happened, it was all a blur. I remembered the sounds of gunfire, panic started running through my head as my eyes felt too heavy to open, I heard voices around me but could quite make out what they were saying.

I heard a faint beeping noise as my senses started to return, the familiar smell of bleach or what I thought was bleach filled my nostrils.

'Emma'

I could barely hear someone call my name, I must have released a groan from her throat as I suddenly felt a hand on mine.

"Emma, Emma...Doctor Emma is waking up" the pain in my head was immense as whoever it was shouted over my head making my head throb even more

"ouch, shut the fuck up" I said then started to cough, fuck my stomach is killing me

"Sorry Em, are you OK? Here" I felt a straw on my lips and immediately felt the ice-cold water pour down my throat

"t-thanks, my head hurts" I still couldn't open my eyes, the pain in my head was squeezing them shut

"Hi Emma, I'm Dr.mills, em, so I need you to try and stay calm, your body has experienced a lot of trauma" the voice was familiar, but it was also very soothing, my panic started to disperse slightly.

"I'm guessing I'm in a hospital bed, judging from the stench of bleach?" I heard a chuckle beside me "why is my head so sore"

"That will pass, you have been under for 12 hours" panic returned

"What 12 hours, shit I'm fucking late" dammit Regina is going to hate me, she is going to think I stood her up

"Late for what Emma, you need to calm down a little, I don't want you hurting yourself further" I assumed the doctor was still there, I felt a soft hand on top of my own "your brother Killian has left the room, he will be back shortly"

"I'm sorry, thank you. I don't mean to panic, I was just suppose to meet someone and I have obviously stood them up" I sighed trying to open my eyes again

"I'm sure whoever you were suppose to meet will understand why you haven't turned up. I mean you were shot!" Then it all came back to me, Robin, the girl, David

"Shit, fuck is the little girl OK, is David alright?"

"Shhh it's OK, yes as far as I know the young girl is fine and back with her family, David has been here all night by your side. I asked them to leave when you started waking up"

"Your voice sounds familiar but funny enough I don't know any doctors" I laughed to myself and I heard her laugh.

I couldn't get Regina out of my head "do you have my phone close by?"

"I do it's just here" she passed it to me in my hands.

"Could you please dial a number for me, I need to contact the girl I was going to meet?'"

"A girl eh?" If I couldn't read her face I am sure I heard a playful tone in her voice. "Of course dear" I told her to call the last number I messaged "Are you sure you want to call her?"

"More than anything" I replied honestly. "I can't let Regina think I stood her up, I have to explain" she squeezed my hand and dialled the number

I heard a vibration somewhere in the room, I felt the doctor move away from me. When she came back over, she placed my phone to my ear

"h-hello" I said, someone had answered but there was no response "hello R-Regina?"

I felt a the doctors hand in my own, I thought it was a little strange for a doctor to show this physical contact but her hands were so soft it didn't matter to me. I managed to open my eyes, my sight was a little blurry to begin with.

"Hello Emma" my heart stopped. I must have looked like I'd seen a ghost, I'm sure the voice I heard was the same voice that came through my phone. I looked to the direction of the doctor as my sight started to become more clear.

There, stood right beside my bed, holding my hand, her other hand holding a phone to her ear, with the most beautiful smile I've ever seen. Stood Regina

"Regina?" I gasped

"Yes" she shyly said back

"You're fucking kidding me?" I was so shocked I didn't know what else to say

She laughed "language dear, but no this isn't a joke"

Realisation swept through over me as to where I was and what I must have looked like. "I can't believe you're seeing me like this"

"I don't see anything wrong with it, although I must say, I was hoping for a few more dates before I saw or felt more of your skin!"

I blushed furiously "my god" I covered my face

She pulled my hands from my face "hey, I'm kidding. I didn't look at what I didn't need to operate on"

"So I'm not going to die?" I asked a little panicked

"No, you are in the clear but you will have to be off work for a while and re-frame from being a knight in shining armour" she looked away from me and I noticed the frown on her beautiful face.

"What's wrong Regina" I squeezed her hand getting her attention back.

"This is crazy"

"What is"

"This" she pointed between us both

"O-okay" I didn't know what to say, my head was slowly starting hurting again.

"When you came in the emergency room, well, my heart stopped, no patient has ever had that effect on me. For the first time in my career I was scared, really scared. I've meet you once. I've kissed you once, and you have totally stolen my attention. For a minute I was scared I couldn't save you" she chocked the last part

"Regina, I, you were the first person I thought about when I woke up. I feel like your a drug I just want more of. I'm sorry for standing you up" I smiled at her

She giggled back, god that was adorable "I forgive you"

"You are _my knight in shining armour Regina, thank for you saving me. Can I please make it up to you?" _

_"How could you make this up to me, it was my honour to save you" she blushed lowering her head again._

_"Come here" I whispered, she leaned forward slowly, I lifted my hand to her check, caressing her face with my thumb "I really like you"_

_"I really like you too" I pulled her towards me and planted a kiss on her lips, it wasn't like the kiss from new year but it meant so much more. I felt her breath on my face, she smelled so sweet, she was my new favourite taste. I pulled away and we both smiled at each other._

_"Can I take you out in a date when I get out of here?" _

_"You might be in here a few more days yet, but yes, I would love that" her phone went off, she looked at the screen and frowned "I'm so sorry but I really must go back to work. We have another emergency coming in" _

_"Sure, I understand" I didn't want her to go but I knew she had to "will I see you later?" _

_"Yes, I'll come by in the morning and check up on my favourite patient" she winked at me and walked toward the door_

_"Favourite eh? I'd expect special treatment Doc" she laughed at me _

_"Anything for you" and then she was gone_

_I suddenly felt the pain in my stomach again, being with Regina for those few minutes made me forget about the pain._

_Fuck, what is this women doing to me, and those scrubs, wow she looked so fucking hot. _

_She already has my heart, she was slowly getting my soul. I can't believe I've only seen her twice now but the circumstances were immense. She has saved my life and I'm going to be eternally grateful._

_I may be in pain right now but the excitement I am feeling totally overrides anything that is going on with my body right now. I can't wait to see what happens._


	5. Chapter 5

"So, what you're saying is, new years hotty is your Doctor?" I nodded at Ruby's question "wow, that's, that's like one in a million"

"I know, it must be fate" I said back dreamily, to which Killian started laughing "what's so funny Killian?" I snapped at him

"sorry" still laughing "its just" he is holding his belly now as he looked at my pissed off face "sorry Em, its just, this is so not you, its adorable to see you so 'love struck!" he air-quoted, wiping a tear from his eye

I rolled my eyes at him "so what Killian, maybe I just found the person I am supposed to end up with, get married have kids, watch them grow and then grow old with, yes this is so unlike me, but she has cast a spell on me and I am not going to deny it" I said firmly to him.

"yeah baby, she obviously likes the girl" Ruby told him and I nodded.

"I know I know" he sighed and shook his head "look, you know I'm joking around and if this is the girl you are supposed to be with then I am happy for you" something was on his mind

"but...?" I said

"but I can't help but worry about you, I mean, the last one was similar yes? And look what happened, you got your heart broken" I cut him off before he carried on.

"Killian, I will stop you right there, she is nothing like her. Thanks for your concern but I can look after myself" my tone was less than friendly.

"no need for the attitude Emma!" he snapped back "I seen the state you got in the last time. And I just don't want you to go through that again"

"I won't!" I shouted back at him, I was getting frustrated, but I knew he was only looking out for me "look, I don't want to talk about my past, please"

"yeah alright" he slumped his shoulders and stood up "I'm off to the cafe, do you want anything?" I shook my head no.

"so emm, I will come with you baby" Ruby obviously felt awkward at this point.

"I need my rest guys, so you may as well go home" I told them looking out the window. I heard them mumble something then leave the room.

My last relationship didn't work out very well, what 'past' relationship does though? Killian has wound me up, he knows I keep my past in the past. I would also never compare Regina to anyone I have been with. I have never got butterflies before or felt the need to smile every time I think of someone. This is all new and I am trying to embrace it. But, Killian has made me doubt it all. I would never tell him that, but thinking about the pain I went through back then, I vowed I would never put myself in a situation to feel like that again.

What if Regina ends up hurting me?

What if I hurt her? Even though I really wouldn't want too.

What if we don't get along and this is just an infatuation or just lust and nothing more? Urgh my head is starting to hurt again. I heard a knock on the door and in walks the women that has been on my mind constantly

"hi Emma" she says in her gorgeous wonderful voice. God maybe Killian is right and I'm just have a little obsession with her.

I smiled back at her "hey Regina, are you still working?"

"yeah, sorry I couldn't come earlier I've been in surgery for the past 9 hours"

"I forgive you, I can't really remember much from last night, but I remembered you were my doctor, and what a lovely surprise that was" she smiled and came towards me. I could tell she felt a little awkward.

"how are you feeling?" OK so she is doing her job, don't get ahead of yourself Emma.

"I am OK, my stomach is killing me."

"no, it's not, I didn't let it kill you" she smirked

I laughed at her very lame response, I am sure I saw her blush "thank you, anyway, it hurts a lot"

"it will hurt a lot Emma, you were shot. It will take a while to heal and you need to rest as much as possible, as I said last night you will need to take some time off work!" her professionalism turned me on highly "let me take a look"

She walked to the other side of the bed, she brought her hands up to the hem of my top and lifted it up. I couldn't help but hold my breath. I looked at her hands, she was being so gentle, if this was any other situation I would have ripped her clothes off by now. She went to lift the bandage from my side, as I felt her fingers graze my stomach I gasped at the sensation

"I'm sorry, did that hurt" blushing furiously I shook my head.

"no, emm, it was j-just cold" lame Emma, nice one.

I looked at her and saw that she had her bottom lip in-between her teeth. Christ all almighty!

After taking the bandage off and giving the surrounding area a clean. Please note, I had my eyes closed the entire time and my thighs clenched together, this whole process made my whole body feel like it was on fire. "all done, you are going to be fine Emma, just have plenty of rest. Doctors' orders"

"well if it is my doctor's orders, I will have to follow them"

Ruby took this moment to walk into the room

"Emma, I am so sorry, you know I love you and I hate the fact that you..." she suddenly noticed the doctor in the room "oh sorry, I didn't know the doctor was in the room already" she smirked and looked towards me and raised her eyebrow

I giggled at her reaction "hey Rubes, this is Dr Mills, Dr Mills this is Ru.."

She suddenly coughed and stood up straight "hi, nice to meet you" she started walking towards to the door. I couldn't see her face. I didn't understand what was going on and why she suddenly wanted to leave.

"you don't have to go" Ruby said to Regina

"Actually, I do, I have other patients to see and if you don't mind, I have been working for nearly 36 hours, so I need to go home to rest" she turned towards me and when I seen her face my heart crumbled slightly, she looked so deflated for some reason. I was so confused as to what just happened "feel better Miss Swan" and with that she walked out without giving me an opportunity to speak

"OK, so what did I miss?" Ruby said, I couldn't say anything but shrug.

I was in the hospital for a week until they allowed me to go home. David was the one to pick me up to take me back. In that week I had only seen Regina twice, and they were both times when other people were in the room so it wasn't as if I could speak to her, I had no idea why she suddenly changed towards me, but I kept reminding myself that I was just being silly and that we just weren't meant to be. My feelings however hadn't changed. I wanted to so badly reach out to her. To ask her what was wrong, but I didn't want to look like I was pestering her.

"are you ready to go Emma" David walked into the room. I sighed and nodded "what's wrong?"

"nothing, lets go" to say that I was a little depressed was an understatement, as we walked out of the room I noticed Regina standing at the elevator talking to stunning blonde. I couldn't see Regina's face but I noticed they were laughing together, and the women rubbed Regina's arm. Jealously coursed through my veins. As I was momentarily shocked I ended up dropping my bag and the contents fell all over the floor. I bent down quickly to pick them up forgetting that I had been shot in my stomach. "ouch" I said a little too loudly as I felt the stitched pull on my skin

"Emma, are you OK" there was that voice again, I felt her hand on my wrist. I quickly snatched it away

"I'm fine, thanks for your concern" I snapped back at her

"Emma!" David must have not agreed with my outburst

"its OK, she must still be in a little pain. I understand" she said, we stood back up "so you have been discharged I see?"

"yes" was all I said back

"I thought Ruby would have been here to pick you up?" what does she mean Ruby?

"no, why would she pick me up?" I looked at Regina confused

"well she is your girlfriend after all isn't she?" trying to state the obvious

"Ruby? My girlfriend? No! she isn't, she is Killian's" then the penny dropped for me and by the look on her face it did for her too.

She thought Ruby was my girlfriend, of course, thinking about what Ruby said when she entered the room. Why didn't I put two and two together! Fuck

"b-but she said she loves you"..

"Regina" the blonde called for her

"she is a friend Regina, I am not like that!" the blonde walked towards us. But we remained staring at each other, Regina looked lost, myself completely lost in her eyes. I wanted to laugh at the misunderstanding. I was about to say something until the blonde cleared her throat.

"come on babe, your date awaits, I've waited all day for you" the blonde wraps her arm around Regina waist and kisses her cheek. She fucking kissed her. Regina was still stood with her eyes fixed on mine.

My eyes widened in surprise and noticed Regina's slowly coming out of her gaze, I quickly gathered my things from the floor ignoring the pain in my side and also my heart, I turned around to walk away

I felt her hand on my wrist "Emma, please" she whispered

Taking a deep breath trying to steady my heart rate I turned back around to face her.

"thank you so much for saving my life Dr.Mills. I will be forever grateful" I smiled weakly, I could see that her eyes were glossing over. This time I pulled my hand away slowly but firmly and walked out of the hospital, not looking back, my heart hurt so badly

"who was that babe" I didn't hear Regina's response, I just walked directly to David's truck and went straight home.

I think I cried myself to sleep that night. I needed to get over her somehow. But how could I. She had obviously got her wires crossed which I do not blame her for. But she was quick enough to go on a date after me.


	6. Chapter 6

For someone who I had never seen prior to New Year eve, I somehow managed to see multiple times over the next couple of weeks. The first time I saw her was a couple of days after I left the hospital, I was sat in Granny's meeting with Ruby and Killian when she walked in with that blonde bitch I seen her at the hospital with, the blonde had her arm around Regina's shoulders as if she was showing off her property. I quickly stood up removing myself from the booth and went straight out the back door. I didn't care if she seen me leave as long as I didn't have to face her again.

The second time I seen her I was attempting to go for a short jog, I loved keeping fit and the type of job I had, I needed to keep myself in shape, I may have been pushing myself a little too hard, but I needed to get back to work as soon as possible. I hated just sitting around, my thoughts drove me crazy thinking about her. I went through the park when I started feeling the pain in my side again, I began slowing down and thats when I seen her walking towards me, she was on the phone smiling, nice to know she is happy I guess.

I kept my head down and ran through the pain to get past her. She must have noticed me when I passed as I heard her call my name, it took my all not to stop but I carried on running. When I knew I was out of site I literally collapsed to the ground gripping my side in pain. It took me 30 minutes to compose myself and make my way home.

The third time was when I was out shopping for food. I was with David at the time as he refused to let me go out alone until I was fully healed. He only did this as he came over to my home after my 'jog' when I saw Regina. He took one look at me and noticed the state I got myself in. It is safe to say he was not happy. David had been acting different since the accident and I couldn't figure out as to why. Must have been worried that he could have lost his best bails bondswomen.

"isn't that your doctor?" I looked up and saw Regina bending over trying to get something out of the freezer, for fuck sake her ass looked so hot, I knew it was her straight away, the image of her has not left my thoughts for weeks.

"no, lets go?" I grabbed the trolley and started walking the other way

"don't be silly Emma, it is" please do speak to her, please don't speak to her "Dr.Mills, is that you?" Fuck

I saw her look out of the freezer towards us, I saw her eyes slowly start to look towards me, so I looked away to the shelf before we could lock eyes.

"Oh, hello" I heard her say. I didn't acknowledge her and continued looking towards the shelf

"Emma, look it is her. Hello Dr. Mills it's so nice to see you. How have you been" David was being his polite normal self. I usually loved his approach to strangers but at this moment I felt sick to my stomach

I still refused to look at her "Hello Mr Nolan, please call me Regina, Dr.Mills reminds me of my father"

"of course, sorry Regina, so how have you been?" he couldn't just bloody leave it could he?

"I am well, I have just finished my shift so grabbing some food before I head home to sleep for a million years" oh god I want to go and sleep with her too. God dammit Emma get a grip. I still refused to look at her. I wasn't taking any notice of what was on the shelf until I realised I was looking at baby formula

"that product is the best for babies" she pointed towards some powdered milk.

"o-oh thanks" I looked away from the shelf towards David "can we go now" Still not looking at her. I could feel her eyes burning through me

"Emma, why are you looking at baby formula?" Christ David don't make this worse

I heard her giggle, she must have known the reason as she decided to speak up again

"how have you been feeling Emma, are you healing ok?" I took my phone out to look at it and just nodded at her questions. I heard her sigh

"Emma, don't be rude" I looked up at David quickly and scowled at him. He looked at me confused "Dr.Mills she stupidly went for a run the other day, I came to visit her and she had blood seeping through her shirt, she can be so bloody stubborn she wouldn't even let me clean it for her"

"I am here you know David, no need to tell tales" I snapped at him

"Emma, I told you to take it easy, you could have done yourself some internal damage" I looked at the ground gripping the handles of the trolley

"like you care" I whispered but she obviously heard me

"seriously Emma, are you honestly going there?" I took this moment to finally look at her. I wish I didn't, I could see the hurt in her eyes

"whatever, I don't need this" I quickly turned around hissing slightly at the pain still in my side.

"Emma, what has gotten into you" I heard David say, I left them both standing there and walked out of the store.

I walked quickly down the street until my side started hurting again "god dammit" I stopped walking to catch my breath holding onto the post with one hand and the other holding my stomach. I felt a hand on my back and turned my head to see Regina stood there looking concerned

"I'm fine, please leave me alone" I said to her before she could speak

"no, you don't look fine, I am not leaving you alone, this is silly you are obviously hurting please let me help you Emma" she pleaded back to me. I knew I couldn't get home alone so I didn't really have a choice at this moment, but stubborn me was still protesting against her.

"no thank you. I will be fine. I will wait for David. Please do not feel like you have to help me because you feel guilty" I said through gritted teeth

"excuse me? I am not helping you because I feel guilty!" she sassed back at me. Of course, she doesn't feel guilty, she is just doing her job, there is no other reason she would help me. why do I keep doing this to myself?

"well whatever Dr.Mills. I don't want your help. Have a good day!" I raised my voice back towards her. I went to walk away but the next thing I know, I must have stumbled, I felt her arms wrap around my waist, I assumed she caught me from falling.

"stop being so bloody stubborn Miss Swan. Now, where do you live from here?" fuck sake

"three blocks away" I whispered back

"right, well I live one block away, so I guess it makes sense to go to mine" I was done with protesting against her, so I just nodded. She put her arm around my waist and started walking towards her apartment.

Once we reached her building she was greeted by the doorman "good morning Dr.Mills. do you need some help?"

"no thank you Sydney, I can manage" for someone that was a little smaller than me, she seemed to be able to hold me up quite well. Although I could have walked unaided but I enjoyed her body against mine, yes, I was milking it slightly

"you are not as weak as you look" it was the first time I spoke since we started making our way here.

"yeah well, I wasn't going to let you walk, alone was I?" she carried on walking to the elevator, as we were waiting I took the chance to look at her. I then noticed a mark or more like a bruise on her neck that I hadn't noticed before. I felt myself staring at her neck then her jaw, god she was so sexy, everything about her screamed sexy. "have I got something on my neck Miss Swan" she quickly pulled her scarf to cover it. I rolled my eyes at her actions

I cleared my throat and shook my head, we then entered the elevator and I noticed that she pressed the PH and swiped a key card, I looked at her and scrunched my eyebrows "what?" she said

"nothing" was all I said.

When we arrived to Regina's penthouse, I was blown away. It was huge, the windows wrapped around the whole place showing amazing views of the city, it was all open plan with a kitchen the size of my own apartment. I was so glad we didn't go to mine. Being the stubborn self, I am, I did not show the shock on my face, plus the pain in my side was starting to get worse again.

She guided to me to sofa "lay down on there, I will be back in a minute" she walked off into another room which I assume was her bedroom. I ended up closing my eyes not believe I was actually in her home.

I must of dozed off as the next thing I remember was feeling cold hands on my stomach. This sent tingles throughout my body.

"did you just moan?" I heard her say

"no, no I did not moan" I denied it. Although I was unsure if I did or not. I opened my eyes and noticed she was sat on the floor next to the sofa

"you so did moan" she laughed

"shut up, I didn't" I turned my head away from her

I heard her giggle then her hands left my body, I immediately wished they would return "all done" she said

"what?" I looked down to see my fresh bandage on my wound "I didn't even feel you do anything"

"that's not what your moan indicated" I shot her a look and seen that she was smirking back

"urgh, you're insufferable" I lifted my arm and covered my eyes.

"can we talk Emma" I heard the plea in her voice. I need to stay strong around her

"I would rather not, I have to get home, thank yo.." I went to stand but she put her hand on my shoulder and pushed me back down

"you, are not going anywhere Emma, I mean how stupid are you" I couldn't believe my ears

"excuse me, did you just call me stupid"

"yes, I did. I told you to rest, I told you to take it easy. Do you honestly think going for a run is taking it easy, I saw you that day, I shouted for you but you didn't stop. I know you heard me" she was raising her voice "I mean come on Emma, you could have really damaged yourself. You are lucky you have no internal bleeding and its only been your stitches that have come out but fucking hell what were you thinking" I think it's the first time I have heard her curse

"well I thought I was ok. I need to get back to work OK!"

"NO! its not ok Emma, seriously, I have been a doctor for a long time so please for god sake take my word for it when I say you needed to rest and you still do. If you don't you will never heal, this will get worse. I don't want you to hurt anymore" she whispered the last part

I didn't know what to say, I knew what she was saying was correct, but I was letting my feeling take over my common sense. I knew I was being stupid

"you are right, I am being stupid"

"I know I am right Emma, I always am" she smiled "now, why haven't you taken my advice and rested?"

How on earth was I supposed to answer that, oh Regina, I totally think I love you and seeing you with someone else broke me, I think about you all the time and I needed to get out the house. You hurt me, you ignored me, you didn't tell me why and you moved on. But I had no right to say that, we weren't a couple, it was a short-term infatuation. Nothing more.

I just shrugged my shoulders. "I am sorry Emma"

"what for" I said back, although I knew what she meant

"for what happened at the hospital, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions"

I quickly stopped her. "please don't" I closed my eyes "I can't do this right now"

I felt her hand cup my face, I opened my eyes and looked at her "I'm sorry" she whispered, "I am really really, truly sorry, I never meant to hurt you"

"please don't" I said again, my heart was hurting all over again, it hurt knowing she was hurting, I could see it in her eyes

She came closer and rested her forehead on mine, I closed my eyes again and I could smell her perfume, I could feel her breath on mine. I felt a single tear roll down my cheek. All I wanted in this moment was to hold her to tell her it was OK. Water under the bridge so to speak. This woman has a hold on me like no other has before, I could feel it and I was 100% certain she could feel it too.

"REGINA, WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!" I heard a female voice boom through the room

My heart stopped "please don't leave me Emma" she whispered to me, I opened my eyes and the anger I was about to feel faded away the moment I saw the fear in her eyes. She slowly stood up and looked towards the entrance of her apartment.


	7. Chapter 7

"what do you mean where the fuck have I been? I have been to work and only just got home not long ago, why are you here Mal?" Regina spoke to the blonde whom I assume was called Mal, I could sense a hint of fear in her voice which worried me slightly

"Baby, I am sorry. I waited for you at the hospital, but I couldn't find you" my stomach felt like it was turning upside down at the mention of 'baby'

"I didn't know you were waiting for me" Regina moved away from the sofa and walked around it towards Mal, she was out of my sight, should I make myself seen. Does she know I am here?

"well I am here now sexy, so why don't we take this to the bedroom" I heard a gasp which I am sure came from Regina

"no Mal, I told you the other day it is over, how many times do I have to tell you" I could tell Regina was trying to be calm

"don't walk away from me and don't be so stupid Regina, it is never over with us. I refuse to let you go, no one loves you like I do, no one ever will. How many times do I have to tell you that you are nothing without me" I heard the anger in her voice, my heart started to beat through my chest. Fuck I need to make myself known

As I started to get up I heard Regina cry out in pain "get off my arm, please don't do this again" I stood up as quickly, completely ignoring the pain in my side, as I turned to look in their direction I seen the bitch lift her arm and slap Regina in the face. Hell no! Regina stumbled backwards into a chair falling to the ground, I rushed to her side holding her face in my hands

"And who the FUCK ARE YOU" I heard Mal shout behind me. I felt Regina grip onto my wrist tightly, I could see her pleading eyes, she tried but failed to stop me from standing up

"does it matter who I am, who the fuck do you think you are putting your hands on her?" she took a step towards me, I wasn't scared of her at all, I have dealt with worse people than her.

"who am I? I am Regina's wife, now get out of my house"

My whole body froze at her words, my heart shattered into a million pieces all over again. But something wasn't right. I couldn't just leave. Putting my mask back up I looked back towards Regina

"Ex Wife" Regina shouted back "fucking ex-wife"

I turned to look at Mal, her eyes were dark with hate, pure hate. "wife or no wife. I think you should leave before I call the Cops, and don't think I won't as I work with them, I could get you locked up with one fucking phone call now get out" I never broke eye contact with her, not once. I wasn't going to let her win.

"fine" she said but tried to take a step towards Regina, I automatically stood in her way "this isn't over...baby" she spat towards her then walked away. I stood there watching her leave as soon as she was out of sight I turned and looked at Regina. She had tears streaming down her face "I-I'm s-sorry"

My god this girl had nothing to be sorry for, yes I was devastated she is married or whatever she is but I have only just met this girl yet she has captured my heart dammit, but she didn't owe me anything. I knelt next to her and wrapped my arms around her. She stiffened at first then I felt her melt into my embrace

"shhh its ok, you have nothing to be sorry for" she tried to pull away from me, wiping her tears away, I did move my arms away from her.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Emma, that is so unprofessional of me" what? Ok she is definitely putting some sort of wall up

"Regina" I took a deep breath "don't" She looked at me, I could see her fighting inside, then she looked to the ground and nodded. I could see the mark on her face starting to bruise

"come on, lets get something on that bruise of yours" I held her hand pulling her up with me. I hissed again realising the pain I had in my side. She rushed towards me and I couldn't help but laugh

"what could you possibly find so funny Miss Swan" I continued giggling guiding her to her kitchen

"firstly, I love it when you call me that" I winked making her blush "secondly, just look at the state of us, lets agree to look after each other at the same time. She smiled a true genuine smile at me, I couldn't help but smile back

"OK...Miss Swan, take these for your pain" I looked at the packet of tablets, I took 4 out and handed her 2, she smiled and took them from me. I walked to the freezer grabbing a handful of ice, putting it in a zip bag then wrapped a towel around it. We walked back to the sofa where we both sat down.

"do you want to tell me what's going on Regina" I took her hand in mine to show her some form of comfort, I expected her to recoil away but she kept her hand in mine

After a few minutes of silence as I didn't want to push her. I mindlessly drew circles on the back of her hand with my thumb, I was getting lost in the comfort of just being there with her so as she started to speak my eyes went straight back to her.

"the day you left the hospital, she turned up out of nowhere, I hadn't seen her in 6 months. I filed for divorce over 12 months ago and I have been waiting for her to sign the papers ever since. For the past 6 months I've had limited contact with her. I didn't know where she was, who she was with or what she was doing. When she turned up, I was surprised. She was acting like she was when we first met, all sweet, kind, fun. My mind was all messed up Emma you have to believe me" I looked at her and smiled "anyway, she said she had the papers with her but she wanted to take me out for dinner, as a last dinner so to speak, she said she wanted to apologise for putting me through all the crap she has in the past and to give her one last chance to explain. In the end I agreed, I let my guard down and let her back into my life" a small tear fell down her face "just before I saw you leave the hospital she told me she had signed the papers, I was so happy Emma, that's why I agreed to go with her that night, and then...then I seen you, then I seen your face, my heart felt like it went ice cold when you told me about Ruby, I felt so sick, then Mal came up announcing our 'date' the look on your face Emma, I will never for get it. It broke my heart" she wiped her tears again "I don't know why I am telling you all this, you probably hate me right now"

"I don't hate you" I quickly said, "I could never hate you, and I asked you to tell me what's going on, please continue Regina, I know it will help" and that I did know, in my line of work I have come across so many cases like this, even telling someone your story can help. I moved closer to her so that her leg was resting against mine

"I truly thought you were with Ruby Emma, and I thought you didn't care about it, I thought I must just belong with Mal, that I deserved it, god knows she told me every day I was worthless and I didn't deserve love" I put my arm around her shoulders and pulled in her

"you deserve the world Regina, I am sorry you thought Ruby was my girlfriend, I mean it's almost laughable, I mean yeah, she is a flirt, she is good looking, but she is certainly not my type, she is also with Killian, she is like my best friend now" I explained "For someone to say your worthless is just fucking cruel. You are worth everthing" to me, I wanted to tell her she with worth everything to me

"Mal hasn't left me alone since that night, she won't leave me alone, she never signed the dam papers, she lied to get back into my life. I saw you at the café Emma, I saw you leave" fuck

"I am sorry I ran, I just couldn't bare to see you with her" she reached for my face stroking my cheek, I looked into her pained and hurt eyes. For the first time I think I really saw Regina Mills. I saw her hurt, her honestly, her loneliness, above all I saw the love she could give in her eyes.

"I am not with her, please believe me. she is crazy" she pleaded back to me

"I believe you!" I saw her smile but I knew my next question was going to take that smile away, "Regina, how long has she been violent with you?" I felt her stiffen "how long Regina"

The silence seemed to last forever, I wanted her to know I would be here as a friend, as someone she could trust, so I waited until she broke the silence

"since our wedding night" she whispered back, I pulled her into my arms, comforting her as much as possible

"has she hit you since she has come back before today? I felt her nod into my chest

"has, has she made you do anything else" remembering how she tried to take her to the bedroom when she arrived earlier. I felt Regina shake in my arms, I knew she was crying and I knew then what the answer to my question was. Fucking bitch, if I get my hands on her I will kill her

"it's ok, I got you, nothing bad is going to happen anymore. I promise you that" I kissed the top of her head and held her tight.

She cried for a while until she fell asleep in my arms, I made sure she was in a deep sleep until I managed to get up from the sofa. I lay her back down and put a throw over her. I found my phone and called David, I made my way through her apartment until I found the bathroom

"hello Emma, are you ok. What on earth was that about earlier on, that was so rud.."

"David, sorry, I was being stupid. I am with Re..Dr.Mills now"

"you're with her now? Oh OK, well I hope you apologised young lady"

"Christ, yes DAD" I laughed back. "look I need your help" it was suddenly quiet on the other end "David, are you there"

"y-yes sorry" what's got his words in a twist? "what do you need"

"oh, I need you to look into someone for me, its Regina's wife, lets just say she hasn't been a good wife"

"wait, she is married?" he was clearly shocked

"yes, she is married, anyway can you do that for me, and I also need a number for a locksmith please?"

"sure, sure, leave it with me and I'll get back to you"

After saying good bye to David. I went back to Regina, passing the front door I made sure it was locked from the inside. I walked over to the sleeping beauty herself. God, she was gorgeous, I just wanted to protect her from the world. No one deserves to be in a relationship like that.

My body pulled towards hers, I leant over and went to kiss her cheek, as if she sensed me there she opened her eyes taking in a quick breath, I immediately pulled back "shit I'm sorry I, ermm, well I..." she wrapped her arm around my shoulder and brought me back down, her lips touched mine ever so softly, I melted at the contact sending a thousand butterflies to my stomach. I closed my eyes deepening the kiss. I slowly climbed on top of her our bodies were pressed together, she had her arms wrapped around my neck, I kept one arm holding myself up the other hand was rubbing up her sides, as if my hand had a mind of its own it cupped her breast releasing a moan from her lips. She pulled me further down, I had no choice but to rest on my elbow pushing our breasts together, she bit my lower lip tracing her tongue along my flesh. I opened my mouth and so began a battle of domination. I put my hand behind her neck kissing her furiously.

Things were heating up pretty quickly, her hands gripped around my lower back, I felt her nails dig and scratch up my spine, the action made my lower body arch into hers, her body responding by pushing back to mine, she opened her legs wrapping them around my waist. God this woman is the definition of erotic, I could feel the wetness between my own legs growing. I don't think I have ever been this turned on. Suddenly she gripped onto my side making me yell out in pain.

"SHIT, SHIT, IM SORRY" although I was in an incredible amount of pain I burst out laughing "why are you laughing Emma, I just hurt you" fear etched in her face

I put the palm of my hand on her cheek "I think we should slow down, I don't want to injure myself" she looked taken back and dare I say it pissed off? "hey, hey, I want this, I want this so bad"

"I will be gentle I promise" I frowned at her pouted face, I sat up in a kneeling position

"I don't doubt that Regina, however, I cannot guarantee I will be gentle, and I want to give you my all. Just not when I can rip my stomach open"

"oooh so now you worry about your health" she rolled her eyes at me but playfully smirked

"well, now I have something to motivate my health for" I whispered but didn't look at her, I felt her sit up in front of me

"Emma, will you go on a date with me?" I looked at her smiling

"of course, I will, but first lets get some rest" she nodded and lay back down. I lay beside her putting my arm around her and pulled her back into me.

I don't think I have ever felt this content as what I do in this moment. "I will protect you Regina, I will never leave you unless you want me too, I will never hurt you, I will never make you do anything you don't want too"

"I know Emma, me too"


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey, thanks so much for all the love and comments so far on this story, for those who are wondering about the quick updates, I've had this written on wattpad for over a year and only just started editing now. Glad you all seem to like it! Enjoy people!! _

It had been a month since the incident at Regina's apartment. Things have been going pretty well between us. Nothing has been made official, I don't even know if it will to be honest. Yes, we have spent quite the bit of time together, but it has been more like friends than anything else.

We did go out on our 'date' if you can call it a date. We had fun for about 10minutes until she got a call from the hospital and needed to leave. She apologised saying we could reschedule. But nothing was arranged, since then we have fully fallen into a 'friendzone' routine. Now, I don't even know if she likes me in a lover kind of way anymore, sure we have a laugh, I even made her laugh until she actually snorted the other day, the shock on her face was priceless making me spit my coffee on her white blouse, much to both of our embarrassments.

To be honest its fucking killing me, now, let's be honest I love spending time with her, BUT, I just want to rip her clothes off her every single moment, I haven't had sex in over two months and its driving me crazy, I am horny beyond belief.

I don't know what's wrong with me, I can't seem to make a move on her, I am normally so confident, however, when I am around her I turn into what feels like a scared little teenager that has zero confidence around their crush. Again, it is driving me fucking crazy. She is on my mind constantly.

I decided that I needed to let my hair down, after begging me for two weeks to go out with them I had finally agreed to go to the club with Ruby and Killian, I didn't want to go before as I wasn't fully healed, but now my wound had healed quite nicely. Ruby kept saying I needed to get laid as I was being a moody cow. She did offer herself much to Killians horror. I politely declined. I was getting ready for the night when my noticed a message on my phone

Regina 'hey Emma, what are you doing, fancy going to see a movie tonight?'

Shit, I haven't denied her before, I started to feel a bit uneasy about it

'hey, I actually have plans tonight, im sorry'

Regina 'oh, that's ok. Doing anything exciting?'

'not really, Ruby and Killian are dragging me out to a club, Ruby thinks it will be good for me to get out and about'

Regina 'out and about?'

'ahahaha she thinks I should get laid'

as soon as I sent it I knew I shouldn't have, I mean its not like we are dating or anything, but I didn't want her to think I was getting with anyone else

Regina 'oh, well have fun'

'I will, I mean I don't want to get laid, I am not going out for that'

Regina 'well whatever you do its up to you isn't it. Goodnight'

Woah, I can tell she is pissed off. I immediately dialled her number

"what" she snapped down the phone

"Regina, what's wrong"

"nothing Emma"

"well it doesn't sound like nothing Regina, come on why are you being so snappy"

I heard her sigh on the phone "I'm sorry Emma, I am just tired" I knew she was lying

"don't lie to me, what's up?" I hated that she was angry

"I have no right to be pissed off Emma, I just thought we were getting on well and now I hear you are out to get laid tonight" I couldn't help but laugh "what's so funny"

"aw Regina, I know Ruby thinks I should, but I promise you I don't want that, yes I am horny as fuck because I am surround by a sexy goddess most of the time but that doesn't mean I am going to out to get laid, and by sexy goddess I mean you"

I heard her clear her throat "right, yes, well I am sorry. I should let you go get ready"

"oh, don't go Regina, why don't you come out with me tonight?"

"what? I don't do clubbing dear" I laughed at her blatant snobbishness

"I need a wing girl, you know to flap all the girls away from me" I heard her laugh "come on" I started begging "pleasepleasepleaseplease"

"oh my god Emma, OK, I will come"

"great! Come to mine for 7pm and we can go for food before hand" not giving her a get out of free jail care I hung up.

"EMMMMMMMMMA YOUR SEXY DOCTOR IS HERE" I'm going to kill Ruby

"no need to shout Rubes I just here" I stuck my head out of my door to see Regina stood in the hall way, my jaw hit the floor at how gorgeous she looked, she had on a tight black strapless dress and hugged her body perfectly, my eyes wondered down her legs, the dress stopped half way up her thighs, I could feel my mouth watering at the sight of her.

"take a photo it will last longer" Ruby said as she walked past me, I pushed her in her shoulder to which she fell into the wall "ouch, no fun" she pouted and walked to Killians room.

"hi, you look stunning" I saw her blush, internally high fiving myself.

"not so bad yourself Swan" then she winked at me, my knees went weak. Get hold of ourself Emma.

"let's go ladies, the evening awaits" Killian announces

We arrived at the club about 11pm after going for some food and pre-drinks. I was really enjoying myself and I could tell that Regina was starting to loosen up. It was great to see her so relaxed and get on well with Killian and Ruby. I kept catching her looking at me whenever I was speaking to other people. It made my heart flutter. My heart also fluttered at the fact she kept herself close with me all night.

We were drinking and dancing for hours, we totally lost track of time and we also ended up losing Killian and Ruby, god knows where they went. When it was just us we ended up dancing a lot closer than before, at one point she had her back to me grinding her ass against my front. My arms were wrapped around her stomach slowly going down until they landed on her thighs. My face was buried in her hair, she smelled so good. I needed to cool down otherwise I would have put my hands in places that were highly inappropriate at this club. I pulled away and nodded towards the bar to which she smiled back at me.

I went to the bar to get us a round of drinks and of course Regina followed along behind me, I felt her hand hold my side as if she was scared to be separated. I thought nothing of it and enjoyed the feeling of her closeness. As we stood at the bar I felt her lean into me wrapping her pinkie finger in mine. I smiled to myself and looked towards her, she was looking in another direction. I don't even think she was aware she did it.

"one shot for you my lady" I handed her the shot. She looked at it with a frown on her face "its not strong I promise" she threw it down her throat, my eyes zoned into her neck, I noticed a small bead of sweat running down her throat I gulped feeling heat flood my core.

Regina slammed down the shot glass on the bar, squeezed my pinkie finger pulling me towards her, I wasn't taking any notice of what she was doing as my eyes were still focused on her neck, it wasn't until I noticed her body coming closer to me that I felt her other hand hold my hip. I couldn't take it anymore I leaned down slightly and kissed my target. She must have noticed that I was staring at her neck as she turned her head giving me more access to explore. My head was buried in her neck she tasted divine, I felt her breathe heavily at my touch, I took my tongue licking up behind her ear, I felt her hand squeeze my hip pulling me forward. "I want you so bad Gina" she pulled the hand she was holding around her back so that I was now holding her, she brought her own hand up to my arm gripping me tightly. If my right hand hadn't been gripping onto the bar I would have fallen to the floor with her.

"I want you too Emma, I can't wait anymore" I pulled back immediately noticing the lust in her eyes. I growled at her and captured her lips with mine. Like all the other kisses this one did not disappoint.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, pulling away looking over seeing Killian holding up a very intoxicated Ruby "sorry to interrupt but I got to take this one home sis, I am sure you will be OK getting home" he winked towards Regina

"shall we head back?" I asked kissing her neck again, this time with both of my arms wrapped around her body pulled her flush against me

"if you don't take me back now, this whole club will witness a free sex show, so I suggest you tak..." not letting her finish

"OKIE OKIE, LETS GO...I agree, I can not contain myself for much longer" I saw her laugh "lets go" I grabbed her hand, downed my shot and left the club, got a cab and headed straight to Regina's place. Let's face it, we needed to privacy tonight.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't know how it happened but in the time it took us to leave the club and arrive at Regina's apartment my nerves got the better of me. When it comes to the 'bedroom' activities I was a pro, I was confident, I could woo anyone. But now, I don't know what happened, I was a complete mess, I could literally feel the sweat on my forehead I was have having an internal battle with myself and it was annoying the life out of me.

'what if she doesn't like it, what if I can't give her an orgasm, what if its awkward?' for fuck sake get a grip Emma, the way she was kissing me in the club should give me the boost I need, besides we might not even do that anyway, I mean who am to just assume that's what we are doing.

"are you ok Emma" Regina pulled me from my thoughts, we were currently in the elevator going to her floor. She had hold of my hand with our fingers entwined. I'm sure she can feel my sweaty palms. Vile

"sure, yeah" I smiled back at her not wanting to show my emotions right now. My anxiety was through the roof!

We had made it into her apartment, again suddenly feeling the fear. I stood frozen at the door not able to move "Emma, come on tell me. you are scaring me"

"honestly?" I looked at her and whispered

"always" she squeezed my hand

I took a big sigh not being able to look at her in the eyes "what if I am not good enough for you"

"what, what makes you say that?" she sounded taken back

"I have never in my life been so nervous" I hated sounding so weak, but I can't lie to her

"Emma, don't ever think that, but do you really think I'm not nervous?" she walked in front of me holding both hands. "I really like you Emma and to be frank I feel the same, I mean come on you are gorgeous, and I am just me. I've only ever been with Mal. I don't know how to do this, this is all new to me. But the way that you look at me makes my heart flutter. I haven't had anyone be so nice to me before. I didn't know if you even liked me but the way you kissed me tonight, well I don't really care if this is all new to me anymore as I feel like I can be who I want to be when I am around you"

My heart melted at her words, how selfish not to even think about how she is feeling, I didn't even consider what this was like for her.

"I'm sorry Regina, I didn't even think about how you felt" I felt extremely guilty, I pulled her into a hug, she immediately held me back "please don't put yourself down, I think you are the most beautifulest lady I have ever laid eyes on and I can guarantee I will never see anymore more gorgeous than you" I saw her cheeks change to a slight shade of red, I smiled and kissed her forehead "I want to give you my all Regina, I really do like you. I have been feeling the same way you have. I didn't know if you liked me like the way I like you"

"I really do" giving me an award-winning smile

"I have enjoyed this past month getting to know you. And I really want to get to know you more, I want to know your favourite childhood memory, your worst. I want to know who your first kiss was, what you enjoy making for food. God Regina, I want to know everything" she laughed at my overexaggerated pronouncing of 'everything' "I love your laugh" I pulled her into another embrace

"can I be honest with you" she whispered into my neck

"always" I replied

"I think I like you more than I thought, I think that's why I was so nervous" she kept her head snuzzled in my neck

"I'm with you on that one Gina" I lifted her head to face me placed a kiss on her lips "come on, lets get to bed" she raised her eyes at me "we are both adults here, I refuse to sleep on the sofa so I am staying with you and I do not care what you say. We don't have to take it to the next step tonight I just want to hold you if that's ok?" I told her as a matter of fact. She nodded and let half a laugh out until I threw her over my shoulder smacking her ass in the process

"Miss Swan, put me down this instance, you will hurt yourself" concern etched in her voice

"nope" popping the 'p' "I am better now, I have the best sexiest Doctor everOOOOUCH Fuck DID YOU JUST NIP MY ASS?" I heard her laughing hysterically behind me.

"I told you to put me down" I smacked her ass one more time and threw her on her bed. She couldn't stop laughing it was a joy to see.

"you. Are. In. so. Much. Trouble" I started to get closer to her then her eyes widened. "my ass is sore and it needs kissed" she shook her head backing up on the bed.

I jumped on the bed, she screamed through her laughter as I grabbed her ankle, so she couldn't get away, I felt a pillow hit the side of my head taking me by surprise. She continued laughing, "right that's it!" I pulled her towards me and climbed on top of her. I held both of her hands in one, fear was quickly evident on her face

"oh my god, please don't I am so sorry" she begged knowing what was coming

"sorry, what are you sorry for"

"for nipping your bottom" she replied

"my bottom? How very posh Dr Mills" I brought my hand to her side and I felt her tense as I touched her "what else are you sorry for?"

"EVERYTHING, ANYTHING YOU WANT JUST PLEASE DON'T TICKLE ME...I will cry I swear, it's one of my biggest fears" my heart broke looking at her face, she looked so god dam cute I couldn't handle it

I brought my hand back up to hers, I leant down and captured her lips with mine. "I won't ever tickle you Regina, how could I when you give me those puppy eyes" I moved myself so that I was laying next her, instinctively she snuggled into my side draping her arm and leg over my body.

I pulled her closer with my arm, "this feels right" I told her, she held my free hand on my stomach drawing patterns with his fingers on the back of my hand.

"it does" we lay like that for a while, nothing was said but she continued to stroke my hand. Her breathing was becoming heavier and I was sure she was falling asleep. I however was wide awake, I couldn't believe I was laying with this most amazing woman in my arms. I felt like the luckiest person alive.


	10. Chapter 10

We lay in her bed like this for about 30 minutes before I moved my arm slowly so that my hand was resting on her lower back, my eyes widened in shock noticing for the first time that her dress has ridden up her ass, the tips of my fingers touched her skin ever so slightly. I froze for a few minutes to see if she would move or respond to my touch. She continued to breath a little heavier, again thinking she was asleep.

Not being able to help myself I started to move my finger tips slowly stroking her lower back. It wasn't me she was touching but for some reason my whole body felt like it was on fire. I moved my head to the left so that my nose was in her hair, she smelled so good. I moved my body closer to her so that I could touch more of her back. She brought her arm around my stomach off my hand as if she was scared to let me go, I heard her groan slightly, that excited me greatly knowing she was either waking up or had been awake this entire time. I put more pressure on her back from my fingers, they found the hem of what I assumed by was her very thin underwear, I placed my finger underneath the hem causing her to push her bottom half into my thigh, I heard a small gasp coming from the beauty below me. I didn't want to push her too much so I kept my hand where is was seeing if she would make a move.

She started to stroke my hip moving her hand down my thigh, my breathing hitched when she touched my skin where my dress ended. She ran her hand under my dress up my thigh back to my hip, all this time I was holding my breath, instead of a being quiet I let out a groan when she started to circle her fingers on my hips. My hips instinctively started to move from her movements, I don't know how long I could cope playing this game with her. She lifted her head so that her face was in my neck. I felt her hot breath then her lips touching my neck "fuck" I let out

I grabbed her ass pushing her towards me, she started to grind slowly on my thigh, in turn her leg was giving me a small amount of friction to my core. This was pure torture. All the nerves I was feeling early suddenly vanished. I wanted this girl right now. I placed my hand on hers guiding it slowly to my most needed area. The moment I felt the heat from her hand cup my area my hips bucked with my head pushing back into the bed. This must of encouraged her as the next thing I know she suddenly sits up to straddle me our core touching through our fabric, she starts to grind on top of me, leaning down kissing my lips, I grab her hips helping her grind, the air starts to get hot and sticky and I couldn't get enough of it. I sat up so that her legs wrapped around my waist. I lifted her dress off over her head. I was in ore of the sight in front of me. Her olive skin glowed, her abs were well defined and her breasts were to die for. I unhooked her bra, so I could see what was behind the lace, I was not disappointed, I quickly leaned down and took one of her nipples in my mouth I held her close while giving her other breast attention with my hand, every time I licked her nipple I squeezed the other between my hands, switching places after a few minutes. I could hear her moaning which only encouraged me more. She started to pull at my clothes, quickly getting rid on them over my head. I quickly flipped her over so that I was looking down on her. She pulled me down in a kiss. Again, this kiss was different from all the others, there was so much need and lust laced into this kiss that it immediately made my core heat up, judging from her body movement she was feeling the same.

We made out for a few more minutes until we both needed to catch our breaths, not wanting to waste any more time, I pulled back from her and grabbed both sides of her knickers, looking to her for permission

"I expect yours gone also" I smiled and pulled them down. Hurrying backwards so that I could remove my own in a very undignified fashion much to her amusement. I leaped back onto the bed to hear her laughing. I quickly kissed her lips again but this time our bodies were naked our cores were grinding against each other, our juices were flowing, I could feel her heartbeat, her uneven breaths, every fiber of my body screams ecstasy for this woman beneath me. I needed to taste her, I needed her to feel what I feel. I lowered myself down her body, kissing, biting every inch of her skin. I found myself nearing her core, I felt Regina move as if she was begging to be touched. I felt her hand grab the back of my head and gripping a hand full of my hair, the second both of my hands touch her thighs she pushed my head into her pussy. Normal circumstances I would have been appalled but this woman knew what she wanted, and it turned me on to no end. I moaned the second my tongue touched her wetness, oh my god she tastes like sweet toffee I could do this all night. I dripped my tongue in her entrance, she gasped at the sudden sensation she must have felt, her hand was still on my head but I guiding my tongue towards her clit, I bit down on it softly sucking it into my mouth. This seemed to drive her crazy as he hips bucked and I began to ravish her "oh fuck Emma...right there"

I smiled as I knew she was loving every minute of this. I moved my hand towards her center and pushed two fingers inside her without warning "FUCK" she screamed, I wasted no time in pumping my fingers in and out of her, I curled my fingers upwards and fucked her hard. I felt her walls tightening. "EM...MAA" she screamed again coming completely undone, I slowed my movements so that her orgasm could last a little longer. When I knew she was done, not removing my hand I pulled myself up to her face and brought her into a hard passionate kiss. I started moving my fingers again inside her "oh my god Emma, I think I am too sensitive, I cant come twice" that did not stop me at all

"come for me again baby" a fire burned in her eyes when I spoke to her, she wrpped her arms around my neck. I started to move my fingers faster, not so much going in and out but moving my fingers inside of her. I could see her chest rising and falling, a bead of sweat formed between her breasts I moved my head so that I could lick it off. I then drew attention to her nipples again

"shit Emma, that feels...wow, what are yo-ou doi—ng" I knew what was coming and felt an almighty amount of pride that I was making her feel this way

"relax, this is normal, just go with it" I said trying to catch my own breath and this was sending me over the edge with her

"but I feel li-ke argghh Emma, I feel like I'm going to pee" she started bucking her hips against my hand, I started going deeper and faster until I felt her juices flow past my hand.

Hearing her scream my name over and over again was enough to send me over the edge. For the first time in my life I had an orgasm from hearing a woman screaming my name and it felt euphoric.

"oh my god" she panted in my ear "I can't believe you did that" I could hear the tremble in her voice, I know how emotional this can be having an orgasm like that

"shh its ok, that was amazing Gina...it is ok to feel emotional" I held her in my arms when I heard small sobs escape her

"I am sorry but that was the most intense, amazing, mind blowing sex I've ever had, I have never squirted or whatever its called before" I giggled her at

"I am honoured I am your first" I held her close for a while after. This time I knew she was falling asleep. After a while I moved to pull the covered over us, she was snuggled into my side. All I could think about was how much I cared for her. I needed her to be mine. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her

"I love you Regina" I whispered to her knowing she wouldn't hear me.

"I love you too Emma" tears filled my eyes immediately, I pulled her closer and feel asleep for the first time in my life feeling safe and loved.


	11. Chapter 11

_"mmmmm" that feels so good "mmmmm Gina don't stop" I was laying on my back in a purple room, I had never been in this room before but I knew I was with Regina, I could see flashing lights around me, I didn't know where it was coming from but the sensation I was feeling from Regina felt like electricity going through my body, it felt like every nerve I have in my body moved directly to my core. "mmmm I wish this was real" wait what? Am I dreaming, did I say that out loud_...

I heard a giggle come from below, realisation dawned on me, this wasn't a dream. I opened my eyes slowly looking at ceiling. I looked to my left and Regina wasn't there, neither to my left. Then I felt pressure below, I lifted myself up on my elbows and noticed a bump under the sheets. "eem Regina" I heard her laugh again. I lifted the covers up and saw her peaking up towards me. the sight of her made me bit my lip and moan, this brunette beauty was nuzzled between my legs her arms wrapped around my legs holding my hips down. Fuck this is so hot

"yes Em-ma" fuck me fuck me, I bit my lip again pushing my hips slightly towards her "mmm you taste so good" she licked my entire length until she stopped at my bundle of nerves then she moaned, the vibrations send me wide

"shit Regina" I threw my head back in pleasure, she lifted her head stopping her actions, I looked back towards her with a 'what the fuck' expression. I saw a smirk on her face then she repeated her actions again sending my head back towards the pillow...again she stopped, "Regina" I said sternly "stop teasing me"

"stop looking away from me then" fuck she wanted me to watch her whilst she was working her magic, this was incredibly hot. The fact that she kept eye contact with me whilst she continues to move her tongue was the most erotic thing I have ever seen.

"F-fuck Regina, that feels amazing" I was struggling to keep my eyes open, but the motivation was there as she would have stopped his if looked away. I was slowly starting to understand that she liked to be in control in the bedroom. This was foreign ground for me as I never allow someone to take the lead but with Regina I loved every minute.

I propped myself up on one elbow and laced my fingers in her hair with my free hand, she let go of my hips and moved one hand towards my entrance, she teased her fingers around my folds, my hips started moving on their own due to this insane amount of pleasure, all the while we did not break eye contact once. I knew I was coming to my peak, she must have sensed it too as my breathed was heavy my moans were getting louder, she suddenly inserted two fingers inside of my and hooked them towards her. My mouth opened, and my face tensed at the action. My eyes then rolled to the back of my head and my jaw clenched as wave after wave of pure unadulterated pleasure washed over me. my whole world seemed to have stopped in those few moments. All I felt was pleasure and the vibrations of Regina moaning against me,

I lay back down trying to catch my breath when I felt Regina crawl up my body to lay over me. "Good morning beautiful" she whispered and kissed my neck

"that was by far the BEST wake-up call I have EVER had" I wrapped my arms around her holding her close "I could get used to this"

"me too"

I woke up to an empty bed as my phone started ringing. Grabbing my phone noticing that it was Killian calling "what's up Kill"

"hey Emma, good night?" I could tell he wanted details

"yes it was good" smiling remembering last night and this morning

"is that all you are going to tell me, that's not like you" I laughed at him knowing it was true

"I really like her Killian, I don't feel right telling you about my sex life with her, I really respect her" I heard him fake being sick "shut up Killian, I am finally happy"

"So, you had sex then huh?" he then snorted, proud of himself for catching me out "I know I know Ems, I am really happy for you. I seen the way you two were together last night, you guys were inseparable, I could little feel the rainbow love bouncing of you"

"I told her I loved her last night Killian, I thought she was asleep" I confessed

"woooah you did, that's big Ems? Was she asleep" he said shocked

"well, emm she said she loved me too but I think she was sleeping so I don't know what to think, you know what I am like with love, growing up not being wanted has made my trust love issues all over the place so I never know what to think" I sighed "but I do know I love her, and Im not letting her go, so for the first time I am going to have to fight me demons"

"good for you Swan, I am so proud of you being all grown up"

"shut up Killian" We both laughed "I have to go, I don't know where Regina, so I best go find her" We said our goodbyes and I got up from the bed. Realising I was naked, I found my knickers and spotted one of Regina's vests. I threw that over my head and left the room to find her.

It didn't take me long as she was in the kitchen, the sight before me made my heart melt, she had the radio on dancing around the kitchen with a spatula in one hand and what I assumed was a pan of pancakes in the other, she was shaking her ass whipping her head around I giggled to myself as I walked up to the island and took a seat. I sat there admiring her body, her attire was the same as mine, she had no bra on so I was hugely excited for her to turn around, so I could see the front of her chest, yes I am a pervert at times.

"EMMA, god you gave me a fright" she jumped so hard I was worried she would fall into the stove, I laughed getting up from my seat and walked over to her, I snaked my arms around her waist and pulled her into a kiss, her body responded to me immediately, moaning into the kiss. I lifted her up so her legs wrapped around my waist, I walked to the counter top and placed her on top.

"sorry for scaring you but I was enjoying your performance too much to make my presence aware" she slapped my arm playfully

"that's highly embarrassing Swan" I kissed her check "but I forgive you"

"good, so what are you making" looking over at the mess she has created "for a surgeon you are pretty messy"

"hey, all the best food is made from mess, and I have to be spotless at work all the time, I like to let my hair down at home" I have never heard that before

"OKayyy" raising my eye brow at her "would you like to actually go on a date with me tonight?"

"no" was all she said, I looked at her shocked

"no? why not?" I said defensively

"honestly?" she said

"always"

"I don't want to go on a date with a friend" I was confused

"but, I don't understand" pouting at her, she leant down pecking my lips

"Emma, I don't want to go on a date with a friend, I only want to go on a date with my girlfriend" my heart sank thinking she played me

"oh..right well ok" I started to back away, now it was her time to look confused "I will leave you too it then"

"WHAT Emma no!" she grabbed my vest and pulled her lips to mine, after a very rough kiss she pulled away and rested her forehead on mine "Emma, I am trying to say I want you to be my girlfiend stupid"

Penny drops

"ooooooh" I said obviously looking and feeling a bit stupid

"you are adorable Emma, please be mine" god I love her so much

"I was yours the minute the clock struck midnight Regina, I always will be" the biggest smile I have ever seen spread across her face

"good" she pulled me towards her again "I heard you on the phone earlier, I do love you Emma, please don't doubt that"

My heart fluttered at her words and in that moment, I knew she was telling the truth

"I love you too" smiling back at her "can we eat now, I'm starving"

She jumped off the counter and continued making pancakes, I didn't let her go though as I stood behind her wrapping my arms around her body.

I am never letting go of the lady...ever


	12. Chapter12

"so, tell me your story from New Years eve" we were currently eating at my favourite restaurant down town on our second attempt at our first date.

"When I kissed you?" I smiled at her and nodded

"I noticed you were sat there for a while" she blushed

"what so you were stalking me?" I raised my eyebrow at her

"would you be horrified if I said I was?" I gave her a funny look and shook my head "then yes I was"

I laughed at her admission "ok ok, so when did you first see me?" she looked away as if she didn't want to tell me "Regina come on I want to know" She whispered something that I didn't quite catch "what did you say"

"July" I looked at her shocked "July ok?! I saw you for the first time in July last year" she took a sigh and started to twirl her spaghetti with her fork nervously.

"what the hell Regina" I said still shocked "why didn't you ever approach me sooner?"

"I couldn't" I looked at her confused "I just left Mal, the last time she left, she also beat me pretty bad Emma, I looked a mess"

Suddenly feeling sorry for her, I put my hand on top of her "I am not mad baby, I am sad that I could have had you sooner" I winked at her which earned me a small smile

"you have me now though don't you" she leaned over and kissed my cheek

"yes, yes I do" I replied, "so come on, tell me the story of stalking me"

She laughed and playfully pushed my hand away "I didn't stalk you Emma, I saw you in that bar from New Year. I think you were on a date I don't know, at that point I didn't really care, I just remember seeing you and instantly being attracted to you" she blush again which I thought was fucking adorable "I was out with Katharyn from work, she was the only one that knew my troubles with Mal, she took care of me for a few months making sure I was OK and what not. Anyway, she thought it was a good idea to go out that day, it was during the day and the height of summer, so I had an excuse to wear my glasses. When we arrived at the bar Kathryn went to get us some drinks so I waited outside in the sun. by the way I love Summer so be prepared to be outside all the time"

"don't worry sexy, I'm defiantly an outdoor girl" I told her again making her blush.

"I saw you sat outside with some girl, this girl looked like a flippin barbie doll and the look on your face was hilarious, you looked so bored and although I didn't know you I could tell that your smiles were fake, this girl had no idea. I remember sitting there and wishing that I was that girl, I literally couldn't take my eyes off you"

"well you know, I am pretty hot" I flicked my hair off my shoulder, she swatted my arm and told me to shush "I'm kidding, but I do remember that day and of course I remember that girl. Killian set me up on a date, I owed him, so I couldn't really get out of it. I remember drinking quite a lot that day to try and tolerate her. But my god Regina, she wouldn't shut up. Little did she know I ended up putting my ear phones in and listening to music to drown out her voice. It was the worst date ever"

Regina was crying with laughter at this point "oh Emma, I didn't even notice you had your ear phones in" she calmed down a little "you looked right at me that day" I raised my eyes at her "I nearly stood up to come over, your stare sent shivers through my body, but then I remembered the state I looked, I had a cut lip and both eyes were black so I didn't approach you, then Kathryn came back with our drinks so I tried to just block it out. I didn't think I deserved to be happy at that point in my life" at the mention of her cut lip I got mad thinking of how much I hated Mal for every hurting her but then something clicked

"hold up" suddenly starting to remember something "firstly you deserve the fucking world Gina, Secondly, did you have a white t-shirt on, well long sleeved with some denim shorts on?" she nodded "and does Kathryn have blonde hair" she nodded again "well fuck me Regina, I seen you too"

"what, you did?" she looked a little taken back

"YES, fucking hell. I remember seeing a really gorgeous girl sitting not far from me, but I couldn't make out your face too much, I just saw your cut lip and then looked over your body, you looked a little frail, scared even? but fuck me you looked sexy, I really wanted to come and talk to you. I was dying to see what you looked like under them glasses, you looked sad though and I just wanted to come and make sure you were OK but then Kathryn sat down with you. I assumed she was either a very close friend or you were on a date, so I just left it"

We were both silent for a few minutes until Regina spoke first "So, we both seen each other that day?"

"I guess we did" I looked down feeling incredibly sad all of a sudden "I'm sorry Regina"

"why are you sorry, I didn't speak to you either, so you have nothing to say sorry about" she pushed her plate to one side and got up to sit next to me

"not about that, I am sorry you have gone through what you have with that bitch. I hate knowing she hurt you and I couldn't do anything about it" I was feeling so angry at her

"hey, come on its not your fault, I am sure you have gone through bad times that I wish I could take away from you" I nodded, she was right I have, but she doesn't need to know that now

"I know I know, but I promise you I will never hurt you like she has, in fact I will try never to hurt you in anyway possible. I could never live with myself if that ever happened" I put my arm around her waist and nuzzled my face in her neck, I felt her shiver as my lips touched her skin

"I believe you Emma, I know you wouldn't, I thought it would be so hard to trust anyone again after Mal but trust comes so easy with you" I smiled and pulled my head away. I had a huge grin on my face I kissed her again, it wasn't a long kiss but every kiss no matter how long or short was like heaven with her.

"you haven't finished your story" I said sitting back up straight.

"oh yeah, Emma you look like a kid excited about a bedtime story" I laughed at her as I knew it was true "well I did actually see you a few more times in that place, I made it my mission to try and see you again, every time I was going to approach you someone was either trying to chat you up or you were with Killian, it was highly frustrating, I knew I wanted you Emma, I wanted you for so long" she laughed at herself "Kathryn thought I was crazy, as I wouldn't stop talking about you. The longer I didn't see Mal the more I wanted you, the more I was moving on I was forgetting about her. Without knowing you, you helped me in more ways than you will ever know" she smiled at me sadly and put her head down

I lifted her head back up so I was looking at her "it was my pleasure" we both smiled at each other

"So, when it come to new year I made the group of people we were out with go to that same bar. I was so pleased when I seen you there. I couldn't keep my eyes off you again"

"I love that you couldn't keep your eyes off me" I grinned

"Well I loved looking at you. That night I made a vow that I would talk to you. I bought you and a drink and when the barmaid gave you it and pointed in my direction I threw myself to the floor, I don't know why I did that, the nerves got the better of me. Kathryn had to take me outside to calm me down or give me a pep talk, whatever you want to call it, it worked along with a few drinks for some Dutch courage. The next thing I know is the bar started to empty, realising it was nearly midnight I noticed your friend walking out of the bar. I started to panic thinking you had left as I couldn't see you with him, I looked outside everywhere, I didn't think to go back inside as I thought everyone was out. I took the chance and ran in, I started to truly panic and get myself in a mess looking for you, I knew this was my last chance, I even looked in..."

"you went to the toilet too" she looked at me shocked "I saw you come back in the bar, I saw you looking around, you did look a little frantic" I giggled at the memory "but I couldn't take my eyes off you, the second I seen you walk in the bar my world just stopped, things just seemed, I don't know..."

"balanced" she said, I smiled and nodded "the second I looked at you, you were looking at me, my heart stopped. I knew then that I wouldn't be able to form any words that made sense, but my legs had a mind of their own and just started walking towards you and well you know what happened next"

"that I do, and it was by far the most amazing kiss off my life" she smiled and brought her lips to mine. The kiss heated up quickly, her hand cupped my face whilst the other rested on my hips. I pulled away looking at each other with nothing but love "shall we go back to your place or mine"?

"Miss Swan, I don't put out on the first date" I stood up quickly and held my hand out for her to take "I suppose there is always an exception" smirking at her, we gathered our things and left hand in hand to her place


	13. Chapter 13

These past 8 months have been amazing, things have gone really well with Regina and I, I couldn't be happier. Regina asked me to move in with her in May, there was no question that I wouldn't have said yes. I spent every night there, so it completely made sense to us.

We haven't heard from Mal at all which we are hugely grateful of. There is one thing that is bothering me, I want her to sign the divorce papers. Its not that I plan on asking Regina to marry me yet, but I would like to know that she isn't tied to anyone else. I have been wanting to talk to her about it but every time I bring it up, she just says she doesn't want to talk about her.

"hey baby" I call out to her from the kitchen

"yes" she looks over her book, god she looks sexy as fuck with those glasses on

"do you want to come away for the weekend with Killian and Ruby, David has asked us to go out to the cabin with him and has invited us along" she put her book down and frowned

"I can't this weekend I'm on call" she responded quickly

"it doesn't have to be this weekend, he just said when we are all free, you know I can make myself free anytime with work, so just let me know when you want to go?"

"I don't know Emma, just go without me" then she went back to her book

"Regina" I raised my voice slightly getting her attention

"what" she snapped back

I walked over to her and sat next to her, I went to put my arm on her shoulder and she recoiled away, what the fuck?

"what's wrong with you, why are you acting so weird for?" concern etched in my voice

She sighed and put her book down again "I'm sorry, I am just a little stressed with work alright"

"OK, but why are you stressed, you were fine when you finished work last night?"

"I just am Emma, can you drop it please" I stood up and walked over to the kitchen to finish breakfast

"fine yeah" I mumbled under my breath, I heard her sigh again. When I looked back over she was reading again. OK that was weird

About a week later Regina started acting more and more distant. I was really starting to worry at this point. It got that bad that every time I tried to touch her she either moved away or said she was going out. I beginning to get really upset with her. I love her so much and I only want to make her feel better, I want to comfort her but she wont tell me what's wrong, she just keeps saying she is stressed at work. I wanted to do something nice for her so I started thinking of a plan on the way to work

"you ok kiddo" David said when I walked into work

"kiddo? I am far from being a kid David" I sat down at my desk and turned the computer on

"I know I know, how you been, how's Regina?"

"fine and fine" is all I responded back

"ok so I need to go to the cabin this weekend, it would be good if you could all go?" I heard a slight plea in his voice, I couldn't help but wonder why he wanted us all to go

"I will ask Regina, but I am sure Killian and Ruby will be up for it" I took my phone out to message Regina

'hey baby, David is asking about the cabin this weekend again, will you be up for it. I think we should go it will be fun"

I put my phone away and carried on with the day, about half an hour later I got a response from Regina

'I can't on call again. You go though, I think it will be good for us'

I frowned reading it, it will be good for us? What did she mean by that

'Regina, what's going on. I am really worried, you have been acting so distant with me lately and I can't help but feel like you are falling out of love with me, please talk to me baby'

I am never one to hold back my thoughts to someone and she knows it. It is true though, it is how I have been feeling. I don't want to lose her at all. I didn't get a response from that message and that made me feel sick all day. I was thinking the worst. Has she actually fallen out of love with me? does she not want to be with me anymore? I was thinking about her all day. I tried calling a few times also, but she never answered. I decided to leave work and go to the hospital to talk to her.

On the way I decided to buy her some flowers and get her favourite chocolates, I wanted to put a smile on my girls face. When I arrived I seen Kathryn, I really liked Kathryn, I could see why Regina was best friends with her

"hey Kathryn, have you seen Regina"

"oh hey Emma, yeah I think she is in her office in a meeting" she responded, just then an emergency came in "ha no rest for the wicked" she smiled and ran towards the emergency

I made my way towards Regina's office, prepping myself for the talk I wanted to have with her, either way I just wanted to make her feel better. As I approached the office I knocked but there was no answer. Thinking she mustn't be in, I decided to wait in her office until she returned, when I walked in my heart broke into a million pieces. There was Regina laying on her couch with someone between her legs, I gasped and dropped the flowers and chocolates on the floor. I was frozen, I couldn't move.

They must have heard me as Regina shot up so fast, fear was written all over her face, the love that I felt for her immediately left my soul and was replaced with pure hatred and anger.

Could this get any worse? Yes, yes it could as the sly smirk that spread across Mal's face was enough to completely switch something inside of me. I ran over to her grabbing her neck and pulling her to the floor. I was raged, I turned into a monster, I faintly remember hearing Regina scream at me to let her go. I punched Mal so hard in the face it knocked her out in one go. I let my hands go from her neck. I was breathing so fast I thought I would have a panic attack, I felt a hand on my shoulder "Em-ma I.." I spun around so fast smacking her arm away from me

"don't you dare touch me" I snarled at her, I could see the fear in her face while she held her arm "you slut" she flinched when I shouted at her "what's wrong Regina, you think I'm going to hit you, I bet you would fucking like that seeing as you have that cunt between your fucking legs eh?"

She burst into tears, the small amount of respect I had left for her pulled at my heart, it fought inside my heart to reach out to her and hold her, but I couldn't move, tears were streaming down my face "h-how could you?" I finally whispered

God she was in tears, she was shaking so much, I have never seen her like this, my heart was torn "please Emma, it isn't wha.."

"don't" I cut her off, I looked to the ground "I can't look at you, you make me sick, don't ever speak to me again" I went to walk away but she garbbed onto me

"please no, no don't leave me please" she fell to her knees in front of me, she put her arms around my leg "please I beg you"

I tried moving back but she wouldn't let go "GET OFF ME" I shouted but she just held on tighter "I hate you, I fucking hate you." I kept shouting over and over "You let her touch you" I was in hysterical "this is why you have been distant, if you wanted to be with her, you should have let me go, instead you go behind my back and fuck her" I was screaming at her again, just then Kathryn walked into the office

"what on earth is going on in here" she shouted then spotted Mal on the floor "oh my god what happened" she rushed to Mal on the floor who was starting to wake up

"ask Regina" I simply said, I managed to push away from Regina, she was screaming at me to stay, begging me to stay, to not walk away, but I couldn't focus on anything other than wanting to leave.

Before I left the room I turned around to look at her in the eyes, those eyes I loved so much, my heart broke all over again "don't ever speak to me, contact me, even look at me again. I hate you. I hate you so much" with that I walked out of the hospital with a heart that I felt like it was broken beyond repair.


	14. Chapter 14

The first few months were the hardest, I cried myself to sleep almost every night. I distanced myself from everyone, I just let each day go by as if it was worthless and pointless. I don't think I have ever been this hurt before in my life. I gave my everything only for it to be thrown away and stamped on. I loved her so deeply, I was stupid enough to think that she felt the same.

She blew up my phone constantly for a week until I threw it against the wall, smashing it into a million pieces. I ended up changing my number not wanting to deal with anymore of her attempts to get in touch. Work seemed to be the only place I felt semi comfortable, so I started putting extra hours in, although David appreciated the extra work he wasn't happy at how much work I was actually doing saying that I was working myself into an early grave. I really didn't care anymore.

To be honest, life was just dull now. Killian and I have drifted apart I haven't seen or spoken to him in 3 months. He kept trying to tell me to go and speak with Regina, hear her side of the story blah blah blah. What was the point in that? So I could hear the side of her fucking someone else, I think not.

I of course, started to think that Killian was taking her side. I know I was being bitter and taking it out on him but again I really just didn't care any longer.

It has been 6 months since I found her with Mal, 6 months of hurt, 6 months of anger. I had come to the point in my life where I didn't even care about myself, deep down in my heart I knew I needed to sort myself out, but I just didn't have the strength.

Like every other night, I put on a sexy red dress, did my hair and make-up and went to a bar that I have been going to for the past few months. You see, although I have been working a lot to take my minds off things, the times when I am not working I have been drinking, having one night stands then drinking so much I pass out to forget the night, I have always found girls with, red, blonde even purple hair to get with, any colour but brunette. All I am doing is trying to forget her, to move on from her and not be reminded of her but I think about her every day. I have never been heartbroken before, why on earth do people get in relationships if this is how it makes you feel?

"what you drinking girl?" a deep voice called from beside me, I looked up noticing a rough looking man stood next to me, a little too close for my liking

"nothing from you thanks" I put my attention back to my own drink

"come on girl, you know you want a drink from me, you have sat here every night drinking alone and then on some nights you leave with a random girl" he placed his hand on my lower back causing me to shift away from him

"and that is your business why?" I sassed back to him

He laughed at me "its not my business, but a sexy looking girl like you shouldn't sit alone" I laughed at his boldness "come on, one drink, I promise I wont try anything. You look like you need company anyway"

I looked at him then seeing that he was being genuine "OK one drink" he smiled pulling a stool over to sit next to me.

We ended up sharing a couple of bottles of wine, he was a pretty funny guy, defiantly someone I could see being friends with. I found out his was called Neil, he worked as a prison guard in the city prison.

"I have possibly put people in that jail you work in" pouring myself another glass

"most defiantly" he laughed

"I am just going to the bathroom, I won't be long" I looked at him as I walked away and seen him looking at my ass, I bit my lip thinking if I could see myself getting with him tonight, I haven't been with a man since I was 21 and I absolutely hated it. Saying that, the countless times I used a strap on in the past I enjoyed it immensely. It couldn't hurt right and Neil was a good looking man, he looked in shape so he would have some good stamina in the bedroom department

As I left the cubicle in the bathroom I walked straight into someone "oh shit sorry, I didn't see you" I said looking up my heart stopped at who was in front of me

"Emma" she said just as shocked as I must have looked. We stood there in what felt like forever in silence. I couldn't move, speak or even fucking blink. Being frozen I didn't register what she was doing until I felt her fingers touch my hand, she took a step forward towards me. I then looked in her eyes, she looked just as shocked as me, something was different about her she looked paler, she had dark rims around her eyes, almost looking lost somehow. "ple-please don't run away, please speak to me" that snapped me out of my trance

"don't run away? Fuck you Regina, you destroyed me. you don't deserve my time" I went to walk away but she tightened her grip on my hand

"do you not think I have been destroyed, you know nothing" she shouted back at me. Shocked at her outburst I turned around walking right up to her face

"I know enough, you fucked someone else. Not just anyone, you fucked Mal, you were obviously going behind my back for god knows how long" we were inches apart

She shook her head "let me explain Emma, please, if you could hear me out" she spoke so softly, god I missed her voice, my eyes fluttered to her lips back to her eyes. We were so close I could feel her breath on my face. Keep it together Emma

"no, I don't want to hear it" my voice was cracking "I have to go back, I am on a date" her face frowned, and I swear I could see her eyes glossing over, she quickly looked away, biting her now trembling lip. Why the fuck am I feeling bad for

"I miss you so fucking much" I heard her say, I closed my eyes not wanting to be drawn to her "I'm sorry I am so fucking sorry" she burst into tears in front of me, my heart broke seeing the women I still loved in bits in front of me

Before I even knew what, I was doing I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and pulled her into my chest, she immediately wrapped her arms around my waist. As if she had been holding onto every emotion they flooded out, she completely broke, she kept saying sorry over and over again

"shh. Come on, calm down Gina" mentally kicking myself for slipping her nickname out. I felt her body start to relax, she kept hold of me as if afraid to let me go, she moved her head so that her face was snuggled into my neck, my breathing stopped once I felt her breath on my neck, my body temperature rose the second I felt her soft lips on my neck, my body completely deceiving me as I moved my neck to give her more access.

I felt her arms loosen slightly so that she was rubbing my back. "Regina, pleas-se don't" her hands moved to my hips while her lips her firmly kissing and biting at my neck a small whimper escaped my mouth when she pushed me back into the cubicle, she slammed the door shut and pushed me against the door "Fuck Regina" I said as she pushed her hand around the back of my dress, I could feel her finger tips touching my bare skin below my ass. My chest was rising and falling with my uneven breathes. She lifted her head so that she was face to face with me, not looking in her eyes as I knew I would crumble, I was already completely and utterly turned on, I tried to push her off me but I suddenly gasped as I felt her hand trail under my dress up my thigh. My hips instinctively bucked when I felt her fingers graze crossed my panties "Regina no" I finally got to push her away holding her shoulder so she was arm's length away.

I finally looked in her eyes, I saw lust, desperation but most of all I saw hurt "Emma, I need you" she took a deep breath as if to prepare herself mentally, she held both my arms slowly pushing them off her shoulders, guiding them towards her own hips never leaving my eyes. My walls were starting to crumble, every second I looked in her eyes I wanted her more and more. I grabbed hold of her hips firmly and pulled her towards me with force, I stopped for a split second before crashing my lips to hers. It felt like coming home I swear, we both moaned into the kiss that heated up in the matter of seconds, my tongue explored her mouth again as if it was foreign ground, she pulled at my lips while holding my neck forcefully keeping me close, I felt her push her hips to mine causing a small amount of friction between us. Fuck this was so hot

I pulled away from her trying to catch my breath, I placed my forehead on hers closing my eyes "I can't do this" I whispered "I can't feel you again, I cant let you back in" I saw a tear roll down her face which was mirroring my own tears "please Regina, you have to let me go"

"I can't" she cried back "you don't understand, I know this may sound like every other cheating person in the world, but I swear it wasn't my fault, I didn't have an affair, I didn't want to hurt you, Mal, Mal she..."

"what did she do, what could she have possibly have done that makes this all right?" I was losing patience again

She started to cry again, I sighed squeezing the bridge of my nose trying to calm myself of my obvious arousal and now my obvious frustration with her "she won't let me..."

"Emma, are you in here" I heard someone shout in the toilets knowing it was Neil

I looked at Regina, fully pulling away from her "Yes, sorry I will be out in a minute"

I heard him chuckle "hurry up babe, I have another bottle with our name on" I heard him leave

"who was that" I heard Regina softly say

"Neil, my date" was all I said, she looked shocked to say the least

"that is your date, what, so you're into men now?" she snapped at me, I could literally taste the jealously flowing out of her

"yes, I am, what's wrong with that? I get with who I want Regina, I don't have to answer to you" god my emotions were all over the place, one minute I wanted her the next I hated her, but that look in her eye right now was pulling at my heart "I have to go"

"PLEASE" she shouted frantically "please Emma, don't go, or at least meet me tomorrow please, if after what I have to explain, you want to never speak to me again then I will understand and I will leave you alone" I thought about it for a minute then nodded "at the New Year bar?"

"fine" I went to walk away but she pulled me to her again kissing my lips softly this time. If only for a minute, it reminded me of what we use to have, and my heart broke all over again. For the last time I pulled away and made my way back to the bar, wiping a stray tear from my cheek.

I was feeling empty again, should I turn around and take her back home to talk to her or should I just leave it? I was about to walk back to the toilets when I seen her leave and sit down at a table at the other end of the bar. Of all the people sat there Mal was there. Rage took over me again, I felt like my blood was venom. I stared over for a minute, watching their body language, Regina just kept looking to the floor not looking at Mal, it looked like Mal was speaking to her and all Regina was doing was nod in response. Mal then grabbed her face and brought her lips to hers. Fuck this I thought. If she wants to be treated like a doormat then that's her issue not mine

I walked back to where Neil was sat, noticing the two glasses waiting for us to drink.

"Hey what took yo—wow Emma slow down" I grabbed the drink and downed the whole lot. I looked at Neil who was now turned in his stood facing me with a shocked look on his face. I stood between his legs grabbing his shirt collar and smashed my lips to his.

"let's take this to yours, shall we?" I said to which he just nodded. I grabbed his hand walking towards the exit, I glanced briefly over to where she was sitting, and I wished I didn't, she was looking right at me, her eyes were filled with hurt. Fuck this, I don't have to feel bad to for her, she screwed me over right?


	15. Chapter 15

I walked in to Neil's apartment after him, I know this was a really stupid thing to do but I just wanted to forget tonight, sex and drink always helped me in the past, so what not now

"do you, do you want drink" Neil asked me, I could tell he was taken by surprise at me kissing him earlier. I smiled at him and nodded "whiskey ok?"

"yeah sure" he poured us both a generous a drink each, we stood there in silence for a few minutes in his living room, not really sure of what I was going, I slammed the rest of my drink back and stared at him in the eyes. He did the same thing and threw his glass to the sofa, he looked back at me with a devilish smirk on his face, I felt a small throb between my legs, I don't know if it's the drink or not, but I was starting to look forward to this night.

Neil walked towards me not missing a step, he lifted me in his arms, my legs instinctively wrapped around his waist, I brought my lips to his beginning a battle on dominance, I quickly gave it up as I just wanted to be taken then and there. I started to grind my hips on his, suddenly feeling the hardness between his legs. I was incredibly turned on at this point, he was so strong, I was loving every second of it.

He walked us to the bedroom and slammed me against the back of the door, I moaned out of pleasure and pain, balancing me between his body and the door he started to lift my dress off over my head leaving me in my bra and panties, his rough hands were roaming all over my body, he then walked towards his bed where he threw me down, he pulled his shirt off revealing his unbelievably toned body, I sat up and started to unbuckle his pants eager to see him fully.

I pulled his pants down along with his boxers gasping at the size of him, it was long and thick, momentarily worrying that it might not fit. I brought my hands up to touch it and I heard her whimper at my touch. I smirked at his reaction. He pushed me back onto the bed where he quickly got rid of my panties, I didn't have time to take in what was happening until I suddenly felt his tongue on my core, I arched my back in pleasure loving every stroke every hum coming from Neil, it had been too long since I let anyone touch me, Regina was the last. Fuck now I am thinking of Regina, thinking of her touch, they way she knows how to please me fully, they way she knows where to find my sweet spots in the most intimate of placed.

Fuck, I'm with Neil not Regina, trying to get my mind back to the present time, I grabbed hold of Neil's hair pushing his face harder towards me, I felt his fingers tease my entrance "stop teasing me" I said through gritted teeth, I needed to be fucked, I needed to feel pain

"I can't fuck you Emma" What the fuck

"why the fuck not? Fuck me already!" in inserted his fingers and started to penetrate me slowly gaining a moan from myself

"I don't have protection" at this point I didn't fucking care if he did or didn't, I was too far gone to care

"just pull out god dam it" I could feel my walls starting to tighten around his fingers, Regina's face came into my head the moment I let my orgasm rip through my body. It was short lived as he took his hands away. He pulled himself over me, I was still in a haze trying to keep hold of my orgasm when he suddenly slammed inside if me forcefully

I screamed out in pain grabbing his chest trying to push him away, I knew it wouldn't fit easily "Fuck Neil" I screamed again as he slammed into a second tim. He waited a minute or two before he started moving again, but he was by no means being soft, it was rough and fast, they pain was unreal, he held my arms above my head, so I couldn't push him off. I could feel a tear fall from my eyes. The pain started to subside slightly and my body started to respond positively, I didn't want this, why did I do this. Fuck I just must take it now till it's over. My mind and body were screaming from two opposite sides.

"Fuck Emma, you're so wet for me, so tight, you feel amazing" he was saying between his thrusts, I was a moaning mess at this point. I knew I wasn't going to come again this is why I never liked it in the first place with men, I have always felt that they do this for their own pleasure and not mine. That was my experience anyway, the memory was slowly coming back to me. I didn't feel pain anymore, my mind was swimming with thoughts of Regina, this was making it more enjoyable

I decided to just play the part, he grabbed my neck and squeezed, he seemed to like the control, my Regina does too. He sat up grabbing my thighs and spreading them apart, he was really going for it now, he was really slamming into me harder and harder, this position was now starting to hit my G-Spot, suddenly a new wave of arousal came over me. I could feel my walls tightening again, fuck this cant be real, then the image again of Regina came into my head when we used a strap on one time. She had me over her desk fucking me hard, she was leaning over grabbing a nipple between her teeth and pulling, her other hand was rubbing my clit, that was a very hot session we had that day. Thinking about it I subconsciously brought my hand to my clit and started to rub my own, I started to come undone, Neil was starting to pick speed up.

The image of Regina coming from fucking me on the desk made me screamed out as my orgasm literally ripped me in half, Neil thrust a few more time until he stopped, falling onto my chest catching his breath.

After about 5 minutes I started to come back to reality I could feel his penis twitch inside of me "y-you didn't?" I said trying to catch my own breath "Neil you fucking didn't come in me" I shouted at him

All I heard was snores, he has fallen asleep, "FUCK" I screamed pushing him off me. I got up frantically getting my clothes together, I quickly got ready running out of his apartment.

I fell to the floor clutching my stomach, how could I be so fucking stupid

The next morning, I woke up with the biggest hangover of my life. Memories were hazy from last night.

Shit, I saw Regina last night, I remember her kissing me, telling me how sorry she is, shit she wants to see me today. Fuck what do I do! I got up and made some coffee, debating what to do. I am sure I saw her with Mal, I remember being angry. God come on Emma, think think, what happened. I went to sit down at the table when I felt pain between my legs "what the actual fuck" I mumbled out.

"OH MY GOD I HAD SEX WITH A MAN" I shouted at no one, fuck what was I thinking, did we use protection? Oh god I can't remember.

Going back to bed I got my phone out taking a deep breath before finding the contact.

'what time do you want to see me'

Within minutes I got a reply

'I can get away in an hour? Please come along'

'I will, I promise. See you soon'

'yes, I will see you soon, and Emma, thanks for this'


	16. Chapter 16

I arrived late to the bar, getting ready with the worlds biggest hangover was not a pretty sight. After scrubbing myself with boiling water in the shower, I think I tripped up 4 times trying to get my jeans on, nearly spewed bending over putting my converse on to which I gave up and slipped some loafers on instead. Even lifting my arms to put a t-shirt on was severe effort.

I also opted to walk as I felt I was in no fit state to drive. During the walk I kept running through the events of last night, I can't believe I slept with a man, I mean that was so unlike me, I was obviously mortified with myself judging by the empty whiskey bottle on the floor next to the bed. I just had these still images of him leaning over me, holding my thighs but then it all goes blank and my thoughts are clouded with Regina.

Why did she have to approach me last night, I was doing fine with my life trying to move on without her. Now all these feelings are swimming around and I can't even think straight. I don't even know why I am meeting her, I mean I've heard it all before, what could she possibly say now.

When I arrived, I noticed she was sat in the corner of the bar, I stood for a few seconds watching her till I approached her. She was fidgeting with her fingers something I learnt she does when she is nervous or scared. Taking a deep breath, I walked up to the table.

"hey" I simply said, she jumped and looked up at me

"I thought you weren't going to turn up" she had a worried expression on her face

"yeah well, I wasn't going to, and to be honest I don't know why I am here, but I am" I said back to her

"OK, do you want a drink" my gag reflex kicked in at the mention of drink, I put my hand over my mouth and lifted the other to stop her from continuing "oh dear, someone had a bit too much to drink I am guessing" I looked at her as she rolled her eyes. I chose to ignore her action placing my hand back on the table.

I took a deep breath to steady myself "maybe we shouldn't have met at a bar" I said to myself. "any way what you want to talk about?" I made sure I kept my distance so kept on the opposite side of the table

"did you have fun last night?" I heard a hint of anger in her tone

"what did you want to talk about?" I asked again ignoring her question

"you slept with him, didn't you?" I snapped my head up to look directly at her, shocked at her asking me that question

"what business is that of yours?" I snapped back. was losing patience at this point

"none" she looked away from me, I could see her eyes glossing over "not anymore"

"yeah! you're right" I hit my patience level "its none of your business anymore but if you really want to know, as I'm sure you do as you wouldn't have asked otherwise, yes, yes I did fuck him last night and it was fucking great, happy now?" her eyes widened, I saw she bit her lip as it started to wobble slightly, fuck now I feel bad "again Regina, please, what did you want to talk about" I said as soft as possible.

"have I really lost you" she said so quietly I nearly missed it, I heard her sniffle

"Regina" I closed my eyes really not wanting to answer that question. I did love her, I missed her dearly, but she hurt me, she hurt me so badly I don't know if I could ever forgive her "I don't know what to say, you are with Mal, I am trying my hardest to move on" I didn't want to lie to her

"I don't want to be with Mal you know that Emma" I looked at her in the eyes and I know it was true but none of this made sense anymore

"then why are you with her. Why did you cheat on me? you have broken my heart" my head started to hurt realty bad at this point. "look I really don't feel too go and I can't think straight at the moment"

"that wasn't the case last night was it?" I looked at her shocked again, I was about to say something else, but she carried on "I mean come on Emma, a bloody man, you're a lesbian for fuck sake. Did you do this to hurt me, were you all over him at bar knowing I could see everything, I may have broken your heart Emma but you destroyed mine into a million pieces last night" tears were streaming down both of our faces

"Yes I am a lesbian but what happened last night had nothing to do with hurting you, I would never fucking do that to you...ever" I shouted back, I saw the hurt in her eyes, I squeezed my shut again "Regina, I needed to feel something over that hurt, I did this so I had control of something in my life, fuck man, why is this so hard.

"because we obviously love each other" she snapped back

"at this point, love has nothing to do with it, I can't do this anymore Regina, I have been trying for fucking months to get over you. I have never been this hurt before, why are you playing with me" I couldn't stop the tears "why Regina, why did you do it?"

"I-I didn't have a choice" I wiped my tears looking at her

"what do you mean, everyone has a choice for fuck sake?"

"I DONT" she shouted then quickly looked down at her hands, she was fidgeting again, I didn't say anything and waited until she was ready to speak. After a few minutes of silence, I sighed and went to stand up, she quickly leaned across the table grabbing my wrist "please don't go" she pleaded with her eyes

"I'm not going anywhere, I'm getting us some water and then you are going to talk OK? She let go of my hand and nodded

I went to get us some water, I came back to the table but this time I sat next to her "Regina" I said and she looked at me "all cards on the table OK, lets put our feelings aside and lets talk OK?" she smiled slightly and nodded

She took a drink of water then placed the glass back down, she started fidgeting again so I grabbed her hand to calm her nerves, she immediately relaxed.

"I know I have told you some things about Mal before, but you don't know the whole story, you deserve to know" I kept hold of her hand not letting it go "I never wanted to marry her, but she has something against me that she used as leverage, she still uses it and I don't know if I will ever be rid of her, I mean she was nice when I met her, she said and did all the right things, and my mother adored her for some reason. I think Mal loves the limelight, I was sure she was only with me because of my families wealth

My mother got extremely ill when I was at medical school, she fought Cancer when I was 12 but it came back aggressively years later. She went through countless surgeries and treatments but in the end, nothing worked, and the cancer had spread more or less throughout her whole body" she got a tissue out of her bag and wiped her eyes

"I'm sorry Regina, I didn't know" my heart broke for her, I never had a mother figure, but I could only imagine what that must feel like

"its ok, it not something I normally talk about" I rubbed the back of her hand to calm her down again. "what I am about to tell you Emma will possibly change your opinion of me forever, you may not even want to see or speak to me ever again, but it's the chance I am willing to take to make you understand"

I was worried for what she was going to tell me, but I needed an explanation, so I just looked down at our hands and nodded

"I ended things with Mal but she stayed with me every day calming to be there for me, helping me, I didn't have the strength at the time to push her away so I just got on with it, she came with me practically every time I saw my mother. I very rarely got any time alone with my mother, one day Mal didn't come to the house so I took the opportunity to see my mother, my father was there also. When I arrived in her room my father was in tears leaning over my mother. Instantly I knew she was gone. My heart broke knowing my mother had left us but equally broke for witnessing my father cry for the first time, I ran over to my father and we both cried next to my mother's lifeless body for what seemed like hours. When he somewhat calmed down he handed me a letter. I noticed my mother's hand writing on the envelope. He told me to go to my room and to read it, before I left he turned to me and asked me to forgive him. I was so confused as to why he asked but I nodded and walked out the room" she was shaking slightly so I placed my arm over her shoulder

"when I read the letter I broke down, I smashed up my room in pure rage. In the letter she told me how much she loved me, how proud she was of me, how I was the best thing that had ever happened to her and that it was a privilege to watch me grow up alongside my father" the tears were pouring down her face, I could see the pain in her eyes how hard this is to talk about

"She mentioned that she had left her entire estate to me, it is worth over 35million dollars, but I didn't care I just wanted her back. Not all the money in the world would make she feel better. She continued to write how proud she was of always being such a strong independent woman and that this illness had taken every bit of pride from her" it was then I seen Regina break down, she was sobbing her heart out

"I-I haven't forgiven him Emma, I can't, my life is a mess because of him, Mal is in my life because of him, I can't get rid of her, she holds something over me because of him, a-and i-f I don't do what she says she will ruin my life even more than it already is. I have lost you because of my father Emma and now there is no way I will ever forgive him" she was hysterically

"shh, it's OK Regina, I got you. Calm down" I was holding her so tightly "what does she have over you, why can't you let her go?"

"After I read the letter I ran to the bathroom, I was being sick with what I had read, W-when I came back in my room Mal, Mal was stood there with the letter in her hand, she looked shocked but in that moment the small smirk that appeared on her lips sent a million shivers through my body and I knew then that she would use this against me" she literally shuddered at the memory

"I don't understand Regina" I honestly said.

She took a deep breath and looked in my eyes "She wrote it in the letter, she tried to explain it, she tried to make me understand Emma, but I can't" she was clutching onto my top, afraid to let go

"my mother asked my father to take the pain away, and he did. He- killed my mother"

I could only gasp and pull away at what she spoke of.


	17. Chapter 17

"my mother asked my father to take the pain away, and he did. He- killed my mother"

I could only gasp and pull away at what she spoke of.

I sat there in shock, a million thoughts drove through my brain but the pain I was feeling in my heart at that moment made every negative thought and feeling I've ever felt towards this woman vanish into oblivion. Without even a second thought I held my hands up cupping her face bringing my lips to hers. I still wanted to know how she managed to get back into Regina's life this time, but I honestly did not care at that moment, everything fell into place, it all made sense.

This woman who I was deeply and utterly in love with has carried this burden for too long, she has been trapped in a life she never wanted, and in this moment, I made it my personal mission to help her through this. I was going to save her!

I tasted her tears in our kiss, I pulled away leaning my forehead on hers "I'm so sorry Regina, if I had known. I-I would never have walked away"

"no, please, I am sorry" she closed her eyes forcing more tears to fall "I should have trusted you to tell you"

"it was never about trust Gina, you have been put in a situation that is impossible to escape from, but I promise you" I lifted her head, so I was looking deep into her brown eyes "I promise, you are not alone, I won't leave you again. I will help you through this, she will not touch you ever again"

"how Emma, I have tried to escape, every time I think I am free she comes back and ruins me all over again. I can't take his for much longer" I held her close to me

"you don't have too, do you trust me Regina" I whispered into her ear, I felt her nod her head "then trust me to know I will sort this for you"

She pulled back and looked at me with so much sorrow "you can't help me Emma, if she knew I was even with you right now, if she knew I wanted to leave her again she would beat me again, rape me again, she would hand the letter over to the police, my father, even though I have not forgiven him, will be put in jail, I would lose my medical license for even knowing what he did. I can't do that to him and I have worked to hard to get to where I am to have her destroy it" I could tell that she believed every word she was saying

"Gina baby, do you know where the letter is?" she nodded "where is it?"

"she has it in a safe in her office, she taunts me with it every time we argue, she has said she has made copies also" she sounded so defeated

"I will fight for you" I simply said

"I don't deserve you" she simply said back

"you deserve to be loved, you are the most amazing person I have ever met, I loved you from the minute I first laid eyes on you and I WILL fight for you(l, for us. You have my word" she still had tears in her eyes, but she broke out into the most beautiful smile I have ever seen "can I be honest with you?"

"always"

"I never want to lose you again Gina" I wanted her to know how much I loved her

"I never want to lose you again either Emma" her phone started ringing and the fear that crossed her face didn't take a genius to know who was calling "fuck"

"where does she think you are?" I asked

"I told her I was going for a walk, I didn't say where too, she was still drunk this morning" I could tell she started to panic

"calm down and answer the phone, be normal, its ok, I am here with you, she won't hurt you" she nodded and picked up her phone, she didn't even say hi

"I told you I was going out...it's not my fault your still drunk...no...I said no...I am not coming home...out...none of your business Mal" Regina was silent for a minute, I could only guess she was shouting at her. I was watching her face carefully, her confident started to fade. I grabbed her hand squeezing it, showing her, I was here. "OK...I will be back later on" then she hung up

"are you ok?" I didn't want her to feel like she was alone in this "look Regina, come home with me?"

"I have to go back home" I felt a pain in my heart

"NO" I snapped "you are not going back to her"

"I have to Emma, until we figure out what to do I have to act normal" I knew she was right

"I fucking hate this" I felt defeated, I knew she would head back there, I knew Mal would touch her. I started to feel sick, remembering I was hungover my stomach started to turn "shit" I stood up so quick and ran to the bathroom

I was kneeling on the bathroom floor leaning over the toilet, I could not stop being sick. It didn't help that I was leaning over a public fucking toilet seat. Christ, I have never been this poorly off the drink before, having images of Mal touching Regina has sent me over the edge. I suddenly felt a hand rubbing my back and the other holding my hair back

"come on, let's get you home" I relaxed at her touch and her soothing voice, I could only just nod

We managed to make it back to mine with myself only being sick on the street once, which I thought was an achievement, but Regina was mortified. She helped my sorry ass to my bathroom where she helped me clean up my face and brush my teeth. I felt so useless

"you should go to bed Emma, sleep off this hangover of yours" I lay down on the bed, immediately noticing that Regina just stood staring at the bed then me.

"can you please lay with me" I begged

"I would rather not in this bed" I then knew what her issue was

"you were the last person with me in this bed Regina, please" I saw her eyes soften taking a big sigh she crawled into bed and lay next to me. I immediately pulled her closer to me and she wrapped her arm around my stomach "I've missed this" I whispered to her

"me too baby" she whispered back

I woke up to a dark room, realising I was alone. Regina must of slipped out when I feel asleep. I grunted loudly annoyed that she wasn't here. I looked over at the side she was laying on only hours ago to find a note on the pillow.

'hey baby, I am sorry I didn't wake you, you looked so peaceful I didn't have the heart to disturb that. Thank you for today Emma, words can't describe how much you mean to me and how much I love you. I sat for a couple of hours while you slept. Thinking about what I should do. I am so scared Emma, I am scared for my father, I am scared for my life but most of all I am scared that she will take you away from me again.

But I have realised I can't be scared anymore. I am done with her, I am done with feeling worthless. I have hated these past 6 months away from you and I refuse to let her keep me away from you for much longer.

I am willing to fight for us if you are.

I love you, your Regina'

Tears stung my eyes again. God, I love her so much but I am also so scared for her too. As I made a promise earlier I knew what I needed to do, I knew who I need to help me. I picked up my phone and started making some calls

There was a knock at the door an hour later, I took a deep breath walking towards the door, when I opened it I seen them all stood there. Looking at me with confusion in their eyes.

"you alright?" I broke down at his words, he stepped forwarded wrapping his arms around me "it's all right love, who do I have to knock out for making my sis cry?" I sniffled a laugh as we walked inside.

"take a seat guys, you all need to prepare yourself for what I need to say" they all took a seat, Killian with his full concentration on me, Ruby looking confused as hell and David sat there with concern in his eyes "Firstly I am sorry for the way I have acted these past few months, I have been horrible, I don't deserve your forgiveness but I really do need your help and I cant do this without all"

"you don't deserve our forgiveness Emma, we have nothing to forgive you for. We all love you and we all know what a broken heart can do to someone, we are just pleased you have reached out to us" Ruby put a smile on my face at her words, both David and Killian both nodded in agreement

"ok so here goes" I took a deep breath and begun, I told them everything for the past two days. I trusted them with my life so I knew they wouldn't say anything. After a good hour of tears, a bit of laughter on my behalf telling them about my drunken hungover state.

"the thing is guys, Mal has manipulated Regina, she has been abusing her for years. I cant let her go on like this. I need your help guys" I pleaded with them

"poor Regina, I cant believe she forced her to marry her, you know what that means?" I looked at David confused "she will take half of everything she has"

"I don't think Regina will care all to much about that, but I tell you one thing, I am going to try my dam hardest to not let that happen" I looked to Killian who has been strangely quiet. "Killian" I called to him

"you know" he started "I need some rum" I walked over to the drinks cabinet and poured us all a drink. I handed him his drink. He downed it in one. The room stayed silent for a moment longer "OK" I jumped at his sudden outburst "lets get the bitch. I have a plan"

He finished telling us the plan to which we were all extremely confident it would work. I started getting excited at the prospect that Regina could finally be free when I heard a thud against the door. We all looked at each other wondering what it was.

I walked over to the front door and opened it to have someone fall onto me. If I didn't know what clothes they were wearing that day I would never have recognised her due to the bloody and swollen face. The promise I made to her earlier was already broken.

"REGINA" I screamed


	18. Chapter 18

"REGINA"

I heard Killian, Ruby, and David rush to my side to help her in the house. She was mumbling something, but I couldn't understand what she was saying

Everyone was talking around me, but I did hear what they said, my main focus was on Regina, my heart hurt so bad at this moment. If I thought I had a broken heart before it was nothing compare to what I was feeling now

"Regina baby, its ok, I got you, oh my god what did she do to you" I carried her to my room and gently placed her on my bed. Her face was bloody and bruised, I noticed cuts around her eyes, she had marks on her arms, chest and neck which I would only assume were caused from a hand. Her face was slightly swollen. I held her hand, I could softly feel her squeeze my fingers. I looked down at our hands watching a tear fall upon them.

"E-mm-ma" she tried to speak but again I couldn't understand what she was saying. I lowered myself and turned my ear to her mouth "please..h-help me, do-don't leave me" she whispered. I looked in her eyes, I could see a tear fall from her eye. I squeezed my eyes shut trying to block out the hurt I was feeling in this moment. Regina needed me, I was going to help me. I needed to stay strong for her. I opened my eyes, smiled as best as I could and nodded.

"I am so sorry baby, I broke my promise. I promise you I will do everything in my power to help you. You are never leaving my side again" she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Ruby walked in and sat next to me, she placed her hand on my shoulder.

"the boys are staying out there, they thought it was more appropriate considering" I didn't understand what she meant until I saw Ruby lift the sheet over Regina's body. I didn't even realise her top had been torn apart

"oh my god Ruby, what has she done to her" she rubbed my back and handed me a wet cloth.

"come on Emma, she is safe now, let's clean her up while she is sleeping so it is not uncomfortable for her, but first here" she handed me a camera. "David said you need to take photos of her injuries" I nodded and took the camera from her.

After 30minutes I left Regina in my room sleeping and went to speak to everyone. They all went silent when I walked in, concern and worry etched on their faces

"I am going to fucking kill her" I shouted

"Hush Emma, you don't want to wake her" Ruby motioned to the room

"right yeah. sorry, but fucking hell I just want to rip her face clean off" surprisingly David came over and engulfed me in his arms, I completely broke down, he just held on to me not letting me go. I was so mad I just wanted to hit something, break something, I started to try break free of his grip, but it was no use. The stronger I fort the stronger he held me until I slowly started to calm down, I soon found myself leaning against him on the couch with his arms still wrapped around me.

I must have dozed off as I felt someone hold my hand, I slowly opened my eyes to find Killian crouched down in front of me. "You ok sis?" I nodded not trusting my own voice in that moment. I realised that it was only myself and Killian in the room. He must have known what I was thinking "David has gone to speak with an old colleague who is pretty high up in the police world I think he said. Ruby ran to the hospital and brought Kathryn here earlier. She is with Regina now" my eyes widened, I should be with her "it is ok Emma, Regina is still asleep, Ruby has left again to get some food for us all, we aren't leaving you Emma, we are in this with you OK" just as he said that Kathryn came out the room. I saw her close the door and rest her head on the back of the door. If I didn't know any better, she was trying to compose herself. I stood up and walked over to her pulling her into a hug, she was surprised at first but quickly wrapped her arms around me.

We didn't speak I just held her guiding her to the sofa. After 10minutes I broke the silence

"is she still sleeping" Kathryn nodded still looking at her hands trying her hardest not to break down "Kathryn, she will be OK now" she looked at me in the eyes

"she needs put away Emma, we need to stop this once and for all, I don't know how much more Regina can take. This is the worst I have ever seen" I closed my eyes trying not to think of all the other times I wasn't there for her "she loves you so much Emma, she never meant to hurt you. I tried my best to help, you have to believe me" she started to cry, I placed my arm around her to pull her close

"I know Kathryn, I believe you, everyone knows how much you care for her"

Kathryn left around an hour later, making me promise to let her know if anything changes. I lay next to Regina in bed stroking her arm whilst she slept. I didn't want to wake her, even in the state she was in she looked like an angel. She started to stir, she slowly opened her eyes adjusting to her surrounding, I didn't want to scare her so I lay there until her eyes landed on mine, the second she saw me her bottom lip trembled as she burst into tears, turning her whole body and hiding herself in my side, I immediately brought my arms around her. I didn't say anything I just held her while she was shaking, I wanted her to feel safe, I kept kissing her forehead and rubbing her back to sooth her

"I am sorry Emma, I don't mean to be such a burden" she tried to pull away wiping her eyes, my eyes widened in shock

"you are never a burden to me, never. I love you Regina" I placed another kiss on her head.

"I love you too, I am done with her Emma, I don't care anymore, I don't care about losing my licence. My only concern is my father. I just want to be with you, I only ever feel safe when I am with you" I knew this time she was being honest.

"we have a plan baby, but first please get some rest. I will run you a bath and then if you are up for some food I will get Ruby on the case ok" she nodded and rested her head back on my chest

I ran a bath for her, while she got in I went to the living room to speak with everyone

"how is she?" Killian asked

"she is ok, she is sore, but she is in the bath now, hopefully that will make her feel a little better" Ruby and Killian both nodded

The door opened and in walked David with a woman around the same age as him, she had short dark hair, she looked worried but as soon as her eyes landed on mine she immediately relaxed. I couldn't take my eyes off her, she looked so familiar but not at the same time, it was a strange feeling.

David cleared his throat "everyone this is Mary Margret, she is from the Attorneys Office"

"the big government thingy?" Ruby asked, I rolled my eyes at her stupidity

"Yes, from the big government thingy" Mary answered back with a chuckle

"she is here to help, she is an old friend" I raised my eyebrow at his emphasis on the word friend.

"Yes an old friend" Mary Margret obviously though the same "anyway I am here to help your friend

"my girlfriend" I sassed back

"my apologies, David here did not state that. Although I work in the Attorneys office and I shouldn't really be getting in this situation with you at all, however, I trust David with my life and I will always do everything in my power to help him if needed" I couldn't help but feel the love that was blatantly so strong between the two of them. I wonder what their history is "Emma, can I speak with you alone?" I saw David tense when she said that but watched her bring his hand to his arm, almost reassuring him it was ok. This was really strange

"of course," I guided her to the kitchen where we sat down

"Emma, I need to speak with you about Mal" David must have briefed her already "David doesn't even know this"

"OK, but I don't keep secrets from my friends, and they don't from me" I saw her frown slightly at that, again choosing to ignore these weird feelings around her

"I understand Emma, but what I am about to tell you I haven't told David yet, but I will so you will not have to keep any secrets, but I urge you to keep this to yourself for at least 14 days"

"will this help Regina" she nodded "then ok, tell me"

"Mal works with me" I gasped not knowing what Mal actually did "but...she is under investigation, of what, I cannot say, but this investigation has ben going on for 2 years now. Regina is not involved if you are worried, she was quickly ruled out at the beginning" I was hanging on ever word she was saying "if what David told me is correct, Mal may have a sensitive piece of information in her safe at work that has been used as bribery to your girlfriend for many years, is this true Emma?"

I didn't know what to say, this could get Regina in trouble, but for some reason I really trusted this woman. As if sensing my confliction, she carried on

"trust me, I know nothing of its content and I wish not to, however hypothetically speaking if one was to gather access to her safe, and on a scale of one to ten, if this was put in the wrong hands how bad would this be for your girlfriend?"

Without even thinking twice "11" was all I said looking to my hands.

"hmm OK" she seemed to think for a few moments, then she handed me a card "be at that address a week on Thursday at 7am, I will meet you there" I looked at the card and noticed it was the United States Federal building, it also had her number on.

"what about Regina until then?" Regina was my main priority

"does Mal know where you live?" I shook my head no "then keep her here, Mal is heading to New York this evening for a conference for the rest of the week. I will try and extend her trip so that she will not come home"

"why are you helping me" I couldn't help but ask

"you will understand one day Emma" the next thing she did shocked me, she stood up walking towards me and gave me a hug. I hugged her back equally surprising myself, it was warm and felt oddly like, well like home?

"thank you" she hesitantly pulled away smiling, I am sure she had a tear in her eye

"anytime" she cleared her throat "well I am taking David with me he owes me a drink and a dance" I scoffed at the thought of David dancing, he was so uptight most of the time, she raised her eyebrow "he has some good moves Emma, trust me" I scrunched my face up this time, she laughed and walked away.

I went back to the bedroom to see Regina sat in front of the mirror with a towel wrapped around her, I walked up behind her and kissed the top of her head, I noticed she was just staring at herself, no emotion on her face at all, that worried me. "hey" I pulled her face gently away from the mirror so she was looking at me

"you are beautiful" she smiled and nuzzled her head in my stomach "come on, lets get you dressed and have some food. When you are ready to talk we can talk but you are not leaving my side OK baby?"

"I don't want to ever leave your side again" was all she said back.


	19. Chapter 19

True to her word Mary Margret had arranged for Mal's trip to be extended which meant that Regina could stay here without her knowing. I am pleased that she was able to stay as she was starting to have terrible nightmares, every night since the first night she was waking up screaming and thrashing around. It took her 4 days to finally tell me what happened.

She had gone home after seeing me to find Mal still drinking from the night before, apparently Regina tried to take the drink away from her and then Mal just flipped, she tried to touch her in her drunken state. Regina managed to get away from her and lock herself in the bedroom but Mal had managed to break the door down. Regina told me she had never seen her so angry, she actually feared for her own life, I had to calm my inner rage down when she was telling me all this, I felt my blood boil. Regina did not want to go into much detail but I got the gist of what she did to her, she had her pinned down repetitively slapping, hitting and punching her face and body. She only managed to crawl away from her when Mal got too tired and seemingly passed out on top of her.

The only place she felt safe was with me. my heart swelled. I am so pleased she trusts me enough to be here with me. Through Mary Margret's orders she had two detectives come and take a statement from Regina when she was ready, and David provided them with the photos for evidence. Regina argued at first telling me she wouldn't make the statement that Mal would certainly expose the letter, she wanted to do it her own way. In the end I had to tell her the truth I know Mary Margret did not want me to say anything to her, but I could not lie to her.

I don't know if telling her did much good as Regina started to get a little paranoid. A week had passed, and we were sat watching a day time TV film that I was absolutely not interested in, Regina however was engrossed in the film much to my amusement, the acting was terrible, the story line sucked and the set they used kept moving in the back ground.

"stop looking at me like that" she said to not taking he eyes away from the TV

"like what?"

"like I am crazy for watching this" she sassed

I laughed at her "baby, it's terrible, but I think its cute as fuck you are so into it" she hit my arm playfully then turned towards me

"I have never watched day time TV before, it brings me a little peace to be honest" I put a stray hair behind her eye causing her to smile. We hadn't done anything sexual, and to be honest although every waking moment with her was a struggle as I was turned on 100% of the time, we hadn't yet established what was going on with us. Yes, we loved each other dearly, but I didn't want to push her. She needed time, she was hurting, I had hurt her last week emotionally and I was kicking myself every minute of the day for causing that.

"if something gives you peace baby, I am all for it" just then my phone buzzed

"hi Mary Margret" I seen Regina roll her eyes, oh that's another thing, I think she is jealous of her.

"Emma, hi, I was wondering if you would like to go out with me this evening, there is something I need to discuss with you"

"oh tonight?" I looked at Regina, I see her jaw tense "I can't tonight Mary Margret"

"oh no problem at all, I understand Regina needs you, how silly of me" I could hear the disappointment in her voice and for some reason this made me feel bad, I didn't even think before I spoke next

"why don't you come over here tonight" Regina shot me a cold stare

"oh, that would be lovely, thank you. I will come for 7" with that she hung up

"so, is that ok wi..."

"I can't believe you invited her here" Regina cut me off half shouting at me

"I am sorry, I should have asked, but she said she had something to discuss with me" I pouted at her

"yeah probably your vagina" she snapped back

My eyes nearly popped out my head "Regina Mills" I gasped back

"yeah well" she said turning her back to me. I internally giggled as I loved her jealously to be honest. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her back into me

"come on, don't be jealous" she was about to say something, but I cut her off "I know you are so don't deny it" I spoke behind her ear, I felt her shudder and that drove my hormones wild

"she is trying to get in your pants Emma, why the hell else is she being so nice to you" I started to kiss her neck causing a small moan to come from her out "stop it, that does not help" I pulled away knowing she didn't mean it. She quickly grabbed my arm pulling me back over her body "do not leave me"

"never" I said simply back

"she isn't allowed you" she said while I continued to kiss her neck softly

"no she isn't" I whispered, Regina moaning quietly

"you Em-ma are mine" her voice was shaking

"I am yours" I turned her head, so I started to kiss her jaw. I felt her breathing pick up

"no one else's...ever" I pulled away slightly looking in her eyes

"Always Regina, I am always yours for as long as you want me, and even after you don't want me, I am still yours, I always have been" I said through kissing this ended up with her grabbing my face and kissing me with so much passion and force it literally took my breath away.

I pulled away standing up, I held my hand out for her to grab, which she did and I walked us to 'our' bedroom


	20. Chapter 20

I could literally hear my heart pounding out of my chest, I wouldn't dismiss the fact that she might hear it too. Our fingers were entwined as I walked her to the door, as I opened the door I stopped in the arch way as I tuned to face her. Looking into her beautiful eyes, I saw a hint of hesitation, I softened my face bringing my hand up to her cheek "we don't have to do anything you are not ready for"

She leaned her face into my hand closing her eyes, she brought her hand up to cover my own "it's not that, I just, I don't want to ever lose you again, I don't want you to hurt, I am just scared of giving you my all"

I wrapped my arms around her "you aren't losing me, nothing will ever take me away from you I promise, you have all of me" I leaned in and kissed her lips softly. When I pulled away I did not see hesitation no longer, all I seen was pure lust, then she suddenly took me by surprise jumping into my arms and wrapping her legs around my waist, I moaned the second her lips touched mine, her hands were gripping my hair pulling me closer into her. I stumbled backward nearly losing my balance but quickly regained it, I shut the door with my foot and walked her over to the bed.

"not yet" she gasped "I need to do something first" confused I pulled back looking at her, she slid down my body still holding her arms around my neck. "don't be worried but I can't do anything with you until I do something to you" raising my eyebrow

"what do you want to do me" I barely said in a whisper I then bit my lip

"raising your eyebrow and biting your lip is not helping me punish you" releasing my lip as I gasped

"punish me?" I said in shock yet oddly felt heat burn my core I arousal

"Yes, Miss swan" she whispered in my ear "you let a man touch you, and for that I am extremely mad and you my dear need to be punished" I gulped

"b-bu"

"no buts" she cut me off "I do not care for your excuses" she pushed me back onto the bed "I hate the fact that he was the last person to...well enter you" although I know she is playing along, I couldn't help to see the slight hurt in her eyes, she quickly shook her head obviously dismissing the images

"I'm sorry" I choked out

"I do not forgive you...yet" she stood up from the bed opening the side draw pulling out a blind fold. Yes, I have that in my side draw amongst over things. She crawled back on the bed, so she was straddling me, she leant over me smirking, I couldn't even say anything. I would never get used to how beautiful she was, she always took my breath away, her bruises were now faded away, she still had some noticeable cuts, but they didn't take away her beauty not once. She placed the blind fold over my eyes, I was getting more and more turned on even though this was supposed to be punishment

"I am not going to be gentle Em-ma" she whispered in my ear making my whole body erupt in Goosebumps, I heard her giggle "this is also not suppose to turn you on as much" I gulped again when she took her body off of mine and off the bed. I heard the draw open again

"let's see, let's see" she said while I heard her rummaging through the draws "oh this will work" oh god what on earth was she doing. I felt her hand wrap around my wrists lifting them above my head. Dam she was handcuffing me to the bed. Fuck this was hot "you are so beautiful Miss Swan, no wonder that bastard wanted you" I heard the venom in her voice

"Regina, please I said I'm so.." she cut me off again but not with her voice, she placed something over my mouth, fuck was that duct tape. I started to panic, I don't like this one bit, as if sensing my struggle and fear she placed her hand on my chest

"I won't hurt you Emma, trust me" I could feel a tear roll down my eye, she lifted the blind fold off and I saw the worry in her eyes, I also saw that she was half naked which momentarily calmed me down. I mumbled something, but she obviously couldn't understand me, she slowly took the tape off

I gasped when it was removed "please Regina, I trust you with my life, but please anything but the tape" I tried to say it as softly as possible as to not worry her too much, but I knew it sounded like I was pleading

"oh my god I'm sorry" great now she started to panic she went to remove my hands from the cuffs, but I stopped her

"NO, leave them" I looked in her eyes and smiled "trust me"

"always" she said, she hesitated for a moment, I looked at her and nodded, she then smiled and placed the blind fold back on

Now that I could freely breath, my excitement hit the roof again, I felt her lips on mine, her hands started to undo my pants, god she wasn't wasting any time was she. Her tongue roamed my mouth in the most seductive way imaginable, I couldn't help but crave that tongue somewhere else in this moment, but I was savouring this moment as much as possible. She broke away from the kissing making me whimper slightly. She tugged my pants off along with my underwear.

Then there was silence, I didn't hear her, I couldn't even hear her breath. Was she still there.

"Regina" I said but there was no response

"Regina" I called again. Fuck

1 minute turned to at least 5 until I heard a slight moan

I stopped breathing trying to pick up any other sounds. Then I heard it again. It was coming from the right of me, I turned my head to face the sound

"mmmmm" then I heard a hiss

"you're not?" I spoke aloud "please tell me you're not?"

"mmmmm" shit she is "ahhhh"

"Regina, that is unfair" I spoke again

"it...ahhh...doesn't ...ahh...feel...fuck...unfair" oh my god, if there was a devil, I decided it was her in that moment "how does it feel...FUCK...to know...ahhh...that you are not the one making me...oooh...feel this"

"THAT'S FUCKING UNFAIR" I was really pissed off

"so, you are telling me...fuck that feels good...that you didn't come when he...fucked you" how could I possibly answer that, so I didn't

"I thought so, oh my god YES, FUCK YES, ARGHHHH" my whole body was shaking hearing her come, I can't believe she just did that. I quickly felt the bed drip between my legs, her hands touched my legs

"don't touch me" I snapped at her, but my hips were already rocking, dam my body was my worst nightmare right now. She didn't let go, she spread my legs instead "Regina"

"how dare someone else touch you, let alone a man" I could hear how close she was, I could feel her breath on my face, she brought her hand to my core "are you wet because you thought about him fucking you?" my breathing was heavy now, I couldn't speak again so I shook my head, "are you wet for him" again I shook my head. I can understand her frustration with me but this was unfair beyond belief right now

She brought her lips to my ear "good" she bit my earlobe causing me to hiss in pain "you are mine" fuck I loved it when she was in control. She lowered her self-down my body, wasting to time I felt her tongue lap up my juices, my hips bucked in surprise, she grabbed hold of my thighs holding me down, her tongue swept over my folds until she landed on my clit sucking and biting it

"FUCK" I yelled "Shit baby" she stopped suddenly causing me to whimper again "why?" I shouted

"who do you belong too" she demanded, I was fucking wreck, I was breathing so hard

"y-you" I whispered, she slapped my thigh causing me to hiss at her again

"I didn't hear you" she demanded again

"I'M YOURS" I shouted

"dam right you are mine and..." she sat up "no one" I felt something hard on my clit rubbing it "will ever" fuck "touch you" she moved forward so I knew she was hoovering over me "here" then she pushed the strap on inside of me "other than me"

"SHIT" I screamed in pure blissful pleasure, all my nerves felt as if they had been on fire, my body shook with pleasure, she caught my mouth with hers and started to rock her hips back and forth, we both moaned into the kiss, she brought her hand down between my legs are started to rub my clit my breathing was harsh, I pushed my head back into the pillow turning it to the side biting my own arm, she leaned down again biting and sucking my neck, knowing all too well she would leave a mark but I really didn't care.

"mine" she kept saying

"yours" I kept saying back

After a while she pulled out, we were both panting hard, my orgasm was balancing on the edge this was torture, she took the blindfold off me, she took the cuffs off, then surprising me with her strength flipped me over, so she was laying on her back with me kneeling over her, she pushed her self-down the bed and positioned her head between my legs. She then grabbed my thighs and pulled me down on her face "ohhh" was all I could say, she pushed her tongue deep inside me, god she felt amazing, my back arched in pleasure resulting in me grinding my core on her face. The all too familiar burning sensation started to build in my lower stomach. No, she needed to come too. I managed to push myself away from her face

"where are you going" she pleaded, I smiled at her turning around so I faced the opposite way "ooh" it was her turn to be surprised, I then lowered myself to her core, I smelt her arousal which made me internally growl, I quickly licked her folds while I held my arms around her thighs as she did to me. I lifted her knees up and spread her legs giving me more access, I rapidly found her most sensitive area, I bit it between my teeth and started to suck hard letting go every now and then and burying my head between her legs licking her entrance and returning to her clit.

We were both moaning messes, I couldn't get enough, suddenly the most intense orgasm ripped throughout my whole body, I ended up screaming Regina's name over and over. Regina following not far behind screaming my name. I was so riled up that I spun my body around so I was on my knees between her legs, I didn't give her a chance to recover I plunged my fingers inside her, causing her to scream again, I quickly curled my fingers hitting her g-spot over and over, I felt her hand on my head pushing me closer to her, I flicked my tongue over and over her clit, I felt her walls tighten around my fingers then she released again. But I still didn't stop, I slowed down slightly to let her catch her breath again, but then I picked up my speed again "I can...can't take it" she screamed but her body released again and again. I crawled up her body, my fingers were still inside her, still moving inside, still making sure I hit her spot, I took a nipple in my mouth swirling my tongue around her hardened nipple, she arched her back into me, I knew she could take more, I wasn't going to stop that quickly, although I lost track of time at this point. she grabbed my face and pulled me into a heart pulling kiss, I pulled away and rested my forehead on hers, I picked my speed up again watching her face, pleasure was evident, she gasped one last time with one last thrust of my hand, she held her breath as if it was lost, her eyes widened in surprise, she stuck her tongue out licking her upper lip, she then bit her lip and shut her eyes tightly then let out the most sexiest moan I have ever heard in my entire life, she threw her head back giving me access to her neck, not to waste an opportunity, I started to kiss, bite and suck her neck.

Her whole body froze and the moan that she was letting go turned into a fucking sexy growl, my hand literally, was pushed out of her followed by liquid gushing over my hands, I pulled my hand up over her body to my own lips, tasting her arousal made a humming sound come from my mouth, she opened her eyes and looked at me, she looked incredibly hot and knowing she was wrecked due to me was a huge turn on, I was ready for another round.

"I fucking love you Emma Swan"

"I fucking love you so much more Regina Mills"


	21. Chapter 21

A knock at the door woke me up, slightly dazed and confused as to where I was clouded my mind for a moment, another knock brought me back to my senses, I was resting on Regina's naked chest. Smiling to myself, I lifted from the bed, careful not to wake my sleeping goddess, I grabbed my vest and shorts and made my way to the door.

"shit" I said shocked

"you forgot I was coming didn't you?" Mary Margret said

"n-no not at all, I just emmm, we sort of lost track of time and we fell asleep" I said rubbing the back of my neck

I am sure I saw her blush "say no more, I can come back another time" she went to turn away

"no, its OK, just give me a moment to get sorted" I nodded for her to come inside which she did "just make yourself at home, I won't be long" I walked back into the bedroom and couldn't help but smile at Regina. She had her arms wrapped around a pillow with her face snuggled into it, I walked over to the side of the bed and leaned over her "baby" I whispered, she mumbled something in her sleep "baby, Mary Margret is here, do you want to get up" she opened her eyes with a smirk on her face, she suddenly grabbed my arms and pulled my body down onto hers

"you are mine, remember that" she husked into my ear causing me to shiver "I think the mark on your neck proves that"

I quickly brought my hand to my neck shocked "Regina" I whined looking at her with a frown, she laughed then kissed my pouted lips

"I am too tired to even stand up Emma, you have officially ruined me" I smirked at my accomplishment "get that smirk off your face" she grabbed my chin and forcefully kissed me, I melted into her again. I pulled away when I remembered we have company

"you stay here and rest baby, I am sure she won't be here for long" I kissed her cheek and stood back up, by the time I got to the door I turned around and noticed Regina was fast asleep again

"sorry about that Mary Margret" I said when I came back in the room

"that's ok Emma, I know what its like to be young and in love" she blushed slightly, I was suddenly interested in why she was blushing

"you're thinking about David?" she looked shocked, but it soon vanished and replaced with a loving gaze, she nodded and put her head down "what happened with you two?"

"oh, well, we were young, very young when we got together" she stopped talking and looked like she was having an internal battle with herself "Emma, I came here to talk to you about something"

"sure, what about" I stood up to walk to the kitchen to get some drinks for us "would you like a drink" she nodded and followed me to the kitchen

"Emma, I don't know where to start" Mary Margret's confidence that I have grown to admire over this past week seemed to have vanished in a blink of an eye, she was fiddling with her fingers and looking anywhere but me.

"Okaay" I didn't know what she was planning to speak to me about...Fuck I hope Regina isn't right.

"Emma, I-I well, I have been wanting t-to tell you something since I saw you last week" oh my god this cant be happening

"please don't say what I think you are going to say" I quickly blurted out taking a step away from her

She hesitated for a minute before she took a step closer "what do you think I am going to say" she cocked her head to the side in confusion

"don't make me say it Mary Margret" she lifted her hand and held my wrist "plea..se don't, I really do not want you too" I can't believe Regina was right all along. Dammit

"b-but Emma, you don't know what I am going to tell you" I pulled my hand away from her and stepped away again

"I don't care, I am with Regina Mary Margret, I will not put myself in a position where that is compromised" she took deep breath and stepped closer again, will this woman just not take a hint

"Emma Swan, you will listen to what I have to say to you" I was taken back by her sudden outburst, my eyes widened "I am sorry, but I am not going to say what you think I am going to say, that's absurd"

Not knowing what to a say at all I just stood there silent.

"Emma, when I was 12 years old I met David, he was my next-door neighbour and we instantly fell in love, our parents thought it was adorable, we did everything together, he was my first kiss, he was the first person I loved. He looked after me always, I was bullied at school and he was my knight in shining armour, rescuing me every day until the bullies realised they couldn't bully me anymore because of him" she sighed and look a seat on the stool in the kitchen.

She continued talking but never once looking at me "as David was my first kiss you can imagine what else he was my first in" I scrunched up my nose not really wanting to know about a young David's sex life "anyway, I found out I was pregnant, we were so scared we didn't know what to do. I told my mother and as you can imagine she was so mad at us, I mean I was 13" I was shocked at hearing this, she seemed so prim and proper I couldn't imagine her being pregnant at a young age

"as myself and David were minors we really didn't have a say in what happened, I refused to have an abortion, so our parents made me give up our child. I never wanted to, you have to believe me, David was just as devastated as I was. We stayed together for a few years afterwards but there was always something missing in my life and I knew what it was. We drifted apart when we were 18, I haven't been in a relationship since"

"you haven't been with anyone since David" this shocked me

"I mean I have dated but my heart always belonged with David" I smiled at this as I had this strange feeling that he felt the same towards her

"why don't you try again with him?" I asked, I mean it was obvious that they needed to be with each other

"I am trying to but there is something else that is sto--" just then the door burst open, we both jumped and looked towards the door to see a very out of breath David standing in the arch way

"I told you not to tell her" David shouted towards Mary Margret

"how dare yo.." David interrupted Mary Margret again.

"How dare me, how dare you Mary, she doesn't need this right now" wait a minute were they talking about me or?

"Emma" I heard Regina shout my name in panic, I looked towards my bedroom door to see a sleepy but scared Regina stood at our bedroom door

"Regina, its ok" I rushed to her side "it's only David" I whispered in her ear to calm her down, David bursting through the front door had obviously startled her scared

"she has a right to know David, I haven't told her anything, I was just about to tell her." Their arguing pulled me back to them

"OUR DAUGHTER DOES NOT NEED US MARY" David shouted at the top of his lungs "wait you haven't told her yet?"

I looked at Mary Margret, she was still looking at David, but she looked sad, she had tears in her eyes, she finally looked to the floor and shook her head, after a minute of silence I looked back at David who was still looking at Mary Margret.

"Daughter?" was all I could choke out

I felt Regina's arm tighten around my waist, not really knowing what to do or say, I just turned around walking back into my bedroom with Regina locking the door behind me

I was sat on the bed feeling completely lost, I heard shouting coming from the other side of the door, I assumed it was David and Mary Margret fighting. I felt an arm over my shoulders and knew instantly it was Regina "are you ok" she said, I could only shrug my shoulders not trusting my voice right now. I brought my hands to my ears not wanting to hear them argue anymore. Obviously sensing my frustration, she stood up and walked out of the room.

This can not be happening, although nothing has been confirmed yet, from what I gathered, Mary Margret and David are my parents? No...are they? I mean David, David is my boss, I have worked with him for years, he had every opportunity to tell me. Mary Margret can't be my mother, can she? I mean she is so young, well if she had me when she was what 13/14 then of course she is still young. Fuck this can not be happening.

I must have dozed off as I felt an arm wrap around my body and felt a body press against my back "hey baby" I heard Regina say

"hey" I said turning around "have they gone"

She nodded "yeah, I told them to go and that you needed some time" I snuggled my head into her chest

"is this real" I asked

"I think so Emma" she rubbed my back, just being close to her calms me down "do you want to talk about it"

"I do, but just not right now" she continued to rub my back and hummed in my ear "I don't even know what I am feeling"

"what do you mean"

"I mean, I should be happy I found my parents, but I am not, I am just so mad, I am mad they gave me up, I am mad I have known one of them for years and didn't really know him at all, I am so confused"

"it's ok to be confused, and its totally natural to feel like this. I can't relate to what you are feeling but I will be here for you no matter what" my heart swelled for her

"thank you, Regina, what do you think I should do?"

"I can't tell you what to do Emma" she kissed my forehead "but if it was me, I would want answers and talk to them, together not separately, I don't want you going through this twice"

"OK, I will do that. But not tonight. Tonight I want to stay with you"

"always" was all she said back, soon enough my eyes were getting heavy again and I feel into deep sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

A few days had passed since the revelation of Mary Margret and David being my parents and for the life of me I couldn't get my head around this news. The tables seemed to have turned with myself and Regina that Regina was now looking after me. I was a mess, I couldn't concentrate on anything as the forefront of my mind was Mary Margret and David.

David had tried to contact myself several times, however I had not heard from Mary Margret once, and for some reason this made me mad, I mean who drops a bombshell on someone like that and then just disappears? My thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. I lifted my head of Regina's shoulder so that she could go see who it was, we had already discussed the possibilities if certain people came knocking at the door.

"It Killian and ruby" Regina whispered across the room. I shook my head still not wanting to speak to anyone. Regina started walking back towards me

"you know I still have a key you know" Killian shouted through the door "but I won't use it as I know you want space love"

I looked at Regina to see what her reaction was, but she looked at me in such supportive way, if that was even possible, that I just motioned for her to come sit with me

"Emma, I love you and I am here for you OK, it was real shitty what has happened and I mad at David for not telling you sooner, I just want you to know that I am hear for you...ouch" I heard muffles behind the door "aaaand ruby is here for you too...happy babe?" I couldn't help but giggle at them both. They are made for each other

After a few minutes of silence, I guess they had left already.

"Emma" Regina whispered I hummed back to her "I think it's time" I sighed and sat up

"I know" she cupped my face as I looked into her eyes "I know Regina, I am just so mad still and worried I will say something I will regret"

"I can't imagine how you are feeling now, but whatever you have to say and even if you think it will be out of line, it will not be. You have every right to be mad Emma. Regardless of their reasons for giving you up, good or bad you were still given up" she kissed my cheek "Emma, you need to do this, and I will be with you for as long as you need me to be"

"I love you" I pulled her into a hug and buried my head in her neck

"I love you too" she stroked her fingers through my blonde curls, she knows this relaxes me to no end

After relaxing with Regina for a few more hours that may or may not have consisted of some sexy time on the couch I was sat at the island in the kitchen hovering my fingers over my phone. I jumped as the phone started to ring "do you want me to answer that" Regina asked

"no, its ok" I took a deep breath and pressed the answer "hello"

"Emma" a female voice called through the phone "Emma is that you, its Mary Margret"

"y-yes" I croaked out, my voice betraying me. I cleared my throat "yes, it is Emma, what do you want" rolling my eyes at myself for my tone at her

"right, well I would love to speak with you about what we spoke about a few days ago" I didn't respond as I was waiting for her to carry on "well we also have the matter for Mal" My breath suddenly caught in my throat, Mal had completely left my mind these past few days and the mention of her name suddenly brought the situation with Regina back to reality, Regina looked at me confused, I quickly grabbed her hand and squeezed her fingers.

"yes, it is Thursday tomorrow, am I still meeting you at 7am?" my mood had shifted, I was back in work mode.

"yes, that is still going ahead, but there is a problem Emma, Mal came back early" anger coursed through my veins

"what, I thought you had managed to keep her away?" I snapped back, Regina looked at me with concern

"yes, well I did not know she had returned until she entered the office 10 minutes ago, I wanted to tell you straight away" she said calmly "Emma, you need to take Regina someone else for extra safely, I know you said that she doesn't know where you live but I don't want either of you to get hurt" I heart pulled at her concern for us

"ok thank you for letting me know" I didn't know what else to say

"Emma, I know it wont mean anything to you right now, but I am truly sorry, I do care" I sighed waiting for her to continue "can we please meet up to talk"

"can we wait until after tomorrow, I need to be focused" I knew now wasn't the right time, hell when is, but I do need all my thoughts as normal as possible right now.

"oh, yes of course" I heard the hesitation in her voice

"I want to talk about it" I said silently "but I need you both there" Regina was rubbing the back of my hand with her thumb, instantly calming whatever nerves I was feeling.

"that is fine by me" she said all chirpy "so I will see you tomorrow at 7am"

"yes, I will see you there" I didn't give her a chance to say anything else as I hung up

"are you ok" I looked up to my gorgeous girlfriend, not knowing if to tell her Mal is back. I stood up from my stool and stood between her legs pulling her into me

"you know I love you right?" I said to her, she pulled back smiling, she nodded while bringing her hand to my face, I sighed into her touch closing my eyes. I can't lie to her "Mal is back" she instantly took her hand away, I opened my eyes to see nothing but fear etched into her eyes "its ok, I wont let anything happen to you" I brought both my hands to her face looking deep into her eyes "I promise you, and I don't intend to break that promise again" fear left her eyes and all I could see was love, love for me, for us. I knew we were going to be ok. I don't know how but for some reason I knew everything was going to work out.

"I believe you, I trust you" she said then captured my lips with hers, she brought her arms up wrapping them around my neck, I placed my hands on her hips stroking my thumbs just above her waist line of her shorts resulting in a small whimper that left her lips. I bent down and wrapped my arms under her legs and lifting her up onto the counter not breaking our kiss once. Her hands were tangled in my hair pushing me closer into her. I don't know if its because we were still all amped up from the sex earlier but I just couldn't control myself with her.

She pulled back quickly discarding my top throwing it somewhere in the kitchen, I mirrored her actions removing hers just as quickly, not wanting to be away from her lips any longer than necessary. I hooked my fingers into her shorts and started to pull them down, she let go of my neck and lifted her self up on her hands so that she helps me remover her shorts.

I wrapped my arm around her waist bringing her closer as I devoured her perfect breasts, she grunted loudly as I nipped and sucked flicking my tongue over her erect nipples, I could feel her arch her back in pleasure. I ran my hand up and down her thigh causing Goosebumps to appear under my hands, she pulled my head back by hair and captured my lips with hers again. This kiss was full of need, she held onto my body so tightly with her legs wrapped around my waist, feeling her arousal on my stomach only sparked a true abundance of arousal from myself, one final stroke of her thigh I continued up until my finger tips met with her wetness, her hips bucked while she moaned into the kiss. I didn't waist anytime in finding her bundle of nerves.

"Fuck Emma" hearing her curse only encouraged me more, I pulled away from the kiss kneeling down, coming face to face with her most intimate part of my girlfriend, I looked up to her giving her a small smirk, she looked down at me taking her lower lip between her teeth, I quickly pushed my fingers inside of her causing her to arch her back and head to fall backwards. I grinned at her reaction, it again only encouraged me more, I curled my fingers towards me at the same time I leaned in kissing her inner thighs, she was a hot mess above me, I'm a hot mess below her, I brought my free hand between my own legs and started to rub myself. I brought my mouth to her core and started working my tongue on her. I was moaning with my own pleasure against her causing vibrations to rip through her body.

Regina grabbed my hair pushing me impossibly closer to her, with this action I came undone squeezing my eyes tightly shut growling into her core. I stood up not taking my hand away from her, I leaned over her body attaching my lips to her breast again "oh my god Emma, this is too hot!" she screamed, she threw herself up kissing me so hard it took me by surprise, I continued to push my fingers deep inside her at a pace we haven't gone before, she was screaming my name, I knew I was keeping her on the edge, she was digging her nails in my back which I am sure she was drawing blood but this didn't hurt me at all, this was incredible hot and I didn't want it to stop, ever. She started to grind her hips and back forth fucking my hand, our bodies were sweating and rubbing together, we were holding onto each other as if we were afraid to let go.

Her breathing stopped, her body stilled, and a moan escaped deep from her throat that I was now biting, the moan turned into a scream and her inner walls clenched around my fingers, resulting in feeling a warm liquid run down my hand. She brought her head back towards my face slowly, I made sure I kissed her softly on her lips before she rested her head on my shoulder trying to catch her breath. I picked her up and carried her to bed where she fell asleep as soon as I laid her down.

I sat next to her looked at while she slept. She was so beautiful, I kept thinking how lucky I am to have her in my life. I would do anything for this girl in front of me. absolutely anything. That included trying to get rid of Mal once and for all.

I could only hope that tomorrow goes OK. I didn't know fully what was happening but whatever it was I hoped that Mal would be out of Regina's life for good and she could be set free.

I picked up the phone and dialled his number.

"hey, I need your help tonight"


	23. Chapter 23

I was sat in my car waiting outside of the federal building at 6am the following morning, yes, I was an hour early, but I couldn't sleep I was so nervous, so I decided to take a drive. Last night I got the courage to call David. I knew, regardless of anything he would help me if I needed him. I decided to take Mary Margret's advice and stay away from my home with Regina, so I figured David's place would be the safest.

Needless to say, he was surprised I called, I did make it clear that I did not want to talk about the big revelation that was still looming over our heads that past week but I told him when this is all over and settled down that I would like to speak to Mary Margret and himself together. He agreed on the spot, I'm guessing he didn't want to run the risk of pushing me away again. I couldn't help but smile at his happiness. I quickly brushed it off and we went over to his home.

I had to fight Regina not to come with me this morning, we can both be pretty stubborn, but I won in the end much to her disappointment! I didn't have the heart to wake her this morning, she looked so peaceful asleep I ended up leaving a note, kissed her forehead and left to come here.

I started thinking about what life will be like without the worry of Mal constantly in our minds, out of the both us, I was scared for her safely and of course losing her, but Regina, oh my god Regina, I don't know how she has managed to keep it together this long. The constant violence, manipulation, bulling she has received from Mal over these years is soul destroying. Regina, by far is the strongest person I have ever known.

I started thinking about life after today, if all went well I was going to take Regina away on vacation, she deserved that at least. There was a knock on my passenger window making me jump, I noticed it was Mary Margert

"Emma, why are you so early?" she looked at me with a frowned expression

"It doesn't matter, I am here aren't I?" I didn't mean to come across as snappy, "sorry I am not a morning person"

"that's ok, neither am I" she smiled at me, but I could only shrug, "so, em would you like to come up to the office"

"sure"

I followed her into the building, having to sign in and walk through big x-ray type machines, we walked to what I assumed was Mary Margret's office "coffee" she said as she walked to her desk

"no thank you I am too nervous" I stood feeling incredibly out of place suddenly

"no need to be nervous Emma, please sit down" I walked towards her desk and took the seat in front of it "can we talk"

"no, I mean not about what I think you want to talk about, I really would rather not" I responded quickly

"oh, OK I understand" then there was silence again

"so, what do you need me to do" I thought I best try and ease the tension in the room

"ok well, we have a team of federal agents coming to search her office, but I have managed to secure a window for you to go into her office to see if we can retrieve the information you require from her safe" I didn't really know what to say, I mean is she able to do that

"wont you get in trouble, I mean is that not technically her personally property" I asked

"well it is property of the government Emma as it is in this building, and as I am in charge, I have managed to pull some strings, but I must say something and please understand what I have to say" I looked at her and nodded.

"you need to go in that safe alone, I do not wish to know what it is you are looking for, or what it is for that matter. That could compromise my job, do you understand"

"I do" I can't believe she is doing this for me "thank you"

She looked at me and smiled "you're welcome"

What came out of my mouth next shocked even me "how long have you known where I was and that I was your daughter?"

She didn't even think about the answer "6 years" my mouth opened in shock, she looked anywhere but my face

"6 years?"

"yes"

"right, emmm ok" I didn't know what to say

"I am sorry Emma" I looked up to her and saw a tear fall from her eye, my heart broke slightly at the sight in front of me.

I coughed trying to hold back the choke that was threatening to escape "what time is this all happening" she brushed her face and composed herself quickly, she looked at her watch

"now" she stood up and handed me a bit of paper "her office is the last one of the left down the corridor, I will come show you, as soon as you are done come directly back to my office, no one can know you were here"

We left the office, as we were walked towards Mal's I looked at the paper she handed me with a sequence of numbers I assumed it was the code for her safe. As promised Mary Margret led me to her office, I wasted no time is walking in and finding her safe, I quickly but calmly opened her safe, there was a bunch of letters in there, I momentary thought this would be difficult to find. However, I saw a bit of folded paper that was different than the rest, it was slight crumpled, I knew immediately it would her mom's letter.

I slowly took it in my shaking hands as what I was holding was literally Regina's freedom, a small tear ran down my cheek as I unfolded the letter, although I knew what was written I felt it wasn't my place to read it, all I needed to see what Regina's name and the words I love you, mom, that I knew it was the letter.

I suddenly felt a sharp pain on the back of my head, before I even realised what was happening, someone grabbed hold of my hair and dragged me backwards

"what the fuck to you think you are doing blondie" I looked up to see Mal's evil face looking back down at me. how did I not hear her come in, or why was she not stopped

"get the fuck off me" I shouted back at her, she swung her free hand punching me twice in the face, I managed to get my feet stable on the ground lifting myself up. She was still holding my hair when I twisted around and managed to push her off me, it didn't stop her though, she ran back towards me reaching for my wrists. I then realised she was reaching for the letter. I laughed at her desperation and side stepped out of her reach

"what's the matter Mal, finally afraid of losing" catching me off guard she managed to hit me again, she split my lip causing the anger to fuel through my body, I whipped my head towards her with fire raging through my eyes "THAT IS THE LAST TIME YOU WILL TOUCH ME OR MY GIRLFRIEND" I screamed back at her.

She had fear in her eyes, it's rare I can lose myself in this sort of hatred, it's only ever happened twice before, I walked towards her with pure hatred in my eyes, I grabbed her neck throwing her against the wall keeping my hand held tightly around her throat, my other still clutching our freedom. Every emotion I had been feeling for months poured out into this moment. She was scratching at my hands trying to get me to release her, she even tried to scratch my face is desperation, but I kept moving my head from one side to the other, not feeling any pain from her scratches.

I had seen this many times in my career to know when someone is defeated "you are done Mal, you will never see Regina again, she hates you, you have gained nothing, you get nothing, you are NOTHING" I spat in her face. At that moment, federal agents burst through the door with Mary Margret in tow.

"Emma" she shouted with worry laced in her voice running towards me, I released Mal who then fell to the floor holding her throat and gasping for air "what happened"

"that fucking happened" pointing towards Mal, I closed my eyes and breathed a few times trying to calm down.

"I got a call to say that Mal hadn't left the building last night, she must have stayed in here last night" I looked around the office and that's when I noticed the couch looked like it had been slept in, there was an empty bottle of whiskey on the floor next to the couch. I realised she must have woken when I was getting the letter out of the safe, Mary Margret's hand lifted to my face, the look of hurt on her face

Not liking her looking hurt I tried to lighten the mood "I'm ok, I have had worst" I smiled at her which she smiled back

"come on lets you get out of here" as we walked out I looked back to see Mal getting handcuffed and arrested, she was in hysterics which only caused my smile to widen.

"I need to go to Regina" I looked at Mary Margret to see her look troubled "I will call you OK" this seemed to make her smile

"ok Emma, I will look forward to it" she turned to walk away but I grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug

"thank you, you don't know what this means to me, to Regina. We will talk I promise" She was stunned at first, but she quickly returned the hug.

I walked out that building with the letter firmly in my hand with the biggest smile on my face, I didn't care what state my face or body was in, I was going to my girl to make her the happiest girl alive, knowing I was the cause of this made my heart flutter.

Nothing was going to kill this amazing mood I was in.


	24. Chapter 24

"Regina" I shouted as I entered David's home "Regina" I ran up the stairs getting more and more excited to let her know the news. I was still clinging to the letter in my hand.

"Emma" she sat up slowly, from the look of her rubbing her eyes I guessed she was just waking up, she took one look at me and shot out of the bed towards me "oh my god Emma, what happened to your face" I forgot about the scratches and cut lip I think my adrenaline was peaked at this point

"oh this" I laughed "should have seen the other guy" she brought her hands to my face, worry was evident in her eyes "seriously Regina, I am OK, I promise, I have something of your-" she cut me off, obviously just concerned about my face

"but, I don't understand, why are you covered in scratches and cuts" I brought my hands up to her wrists to try and calm her down, it only made her worse as she saw the marks on my wrists where Mal tried to pry my hand off her neck "for god sake Emma, what the fuck happened" oh dear

"Regina, please calm down" I wrapped my arms around her nuzzling my face in her neck, she reluctantly wrapped her arms around my waist but then I heard her sigh in my arms "I promise I am OK, I am sorry for scaring you, I need to talk.." she cut me off again quickly

"don't tell me to calm down Emma, I just hate to see my girlfriend so...banged up" I couldn't help but laugh at her "don't laugh at me its not funny Emma" she said in a way that I knew she didn't find it funny.

"OK OK again I am sorry, I need to talk to you" I pulled away from her and went to kiss her lips, but she pulled away, I couldn't help but frown at her cocking my head to the side "seriously?"

"Seriously, no kisses until I clean you up" she grabbed my hand and pulled me to the bathroom, guess I will have to wait a few more minutes to tell her.

She motioned for me to sit on the side of the bath while she looked through the cabinets to see what she could use to clean me up. Not really taking much notice of what she was actually doing as I am concentrating on looking at her ass, god she had a great ass, I loved to grab it, it felt amazing in my hands and I also loved the noises she makes when I do grab it. I loved the fact that it was all min- "OUUUUCH WHAT THE FUCK"

"if you weren't being a pervert you would have heard me say this will sting" she scolded me

"well its not my fault my girlfriend has a sexy ass" I snapped back at her. I looked up at her and she was smirking back at me, I opened my legs and pulled her closer, so she could stand between them, I placed my hands on her hips "thank you baby" I leaned forward and kissed her stomach

"you know I don't mind looking after you" she brought the dreaded cotton wool back up to my lip to start cleaning it again. God did it sting.

I couldn't take my eyes off her. She was cleaning my face with so much concentration, I loved this doctor side of her. She looked down briefly only to look up to my chin quickly, it seemed like her breathing hitched slightly

"are you OK?" I asked her, squeezing her hip slightly, she just nodded but I saw her eyes gloss over slightly. Feeling very confused I continued to stare at her with a frown. She slowly let her hands run down my arm until she got to my wrist. I was still looking at her when her head moved downwards to what I assume she was looking at my wrists.

She lifted my wrist up slowly, it wasn't until I looked down at her hands on my wrist that I realised she was looking at my hand, more importantly what was in my hand.

The silence was not an awkward one, but I knew I needed to do something as for some reason I knew she would have stood there like a statue for however long. Finally realising why her breathing hitched and her eyes glossed over I turned my hand upwards and opened my fingers so that the letter was resting, crumpled up on my hand.

I can't imagine how she is feeling right now, I had in my hands something that controlled her life for so long, it was supposed to be a letter of peace from her mother, but turned out to be something much much worse. Regina still stood there starring at my hand, it was then that I also realised she must of felt like she couldn't reach for it. Mal had kept this from her for so long, she was afraid of it. Mal taunted her with it.

I cleared my throat, I took her free hand in mine "Regina" I whispered, she slowly lifted her head so that she was looking at me, her eyes were fully glossed over with the threat of her tears to spill. "take it from my hand Regina" I softly said to her.

"I-I, I don't know if I can" she choked out the words

"you can, this is yours, no one else should have this. Not Mal, not me, not anyone, this is yours" she slowly reached out and took the letter, the second the she touched the letter she completely broke down in my arms.

That morning she cried for hours, I do not think it was sadness, or even happiness for that matter. But what I would have liked to have thought is that she cried because she was free, she was finally free to live her life the way she wanted without the worry of someone manipulating her.

After she calmed down she asked me to take her somewhere which I immediately agreed to. When we arrived at the cemetery we walked hand in hand until we reached the one she was here for. I kissed her check and walked to sit under a tree to give her some privacy.

From where I was sat I watched her sit down in front of the grave with her head down. I ended up laying on my back waiting for her to come back over. I must of fallen asleep as I felt soft hands stroke my face, I opened my eyes and saw Regina lay next to me on the grass.

"thank you, Emma," she stroked my face outlining the scratches on my face, I smiled at her "you do not realised how much this means to me, what you have done I don't think I could ever repay you"

"you don't have to repay me Regina, it was my pleasure" I turned over so that I was facing her. "seeing you free is enough for me"

"you are amazing you know that" she put her hand on the back of my neck and pulled towards her, our lips connecting in a slow kiss, nothing needy, nothing too passionate, it was just right, just what was needed. She pulled away and kissed my forehead causing me to me smile

"can I be honest?" I asked her

"always"

"you are finally free Regina, Mal is going to get locked up for a very very long time, there is nothing stopping you from finally living your life, what I am saying is that if you want to do that...I mean...do it alone, I would 100% understand, I don't want you to feel although you have to be with me. As much as I want to be with you I also want you to be happy and live your life to the fullest and if that not wit-" she didn't let me finish, she pressed her lips to mine again. She pulled away and rested her head against mine

"Shut up Miss Swan, my life is with you and only you. I love you so much it hurts and I can not imagine my life without you. My happiness is with you, my life is with you and nothing is going to take me away from you" tears filled my eyes

"god what are you doing to me Regina, I am normally tougher than this" she laughed

"I am glad I can see all sides of you baby" I stood up pulling her with me, when she got to her feet I picked her up over my shoulder causing her to scream to let her down. The screams soon turned to laughter as I was running back to the car "Emma, put me down" she slapped my ass

"I love it when you slap my ass" I was laughing so hard running down the hill towards the car "you baby, are coming home with me, so you can get to see more sides of me in the bedroom department"

"you're a geek, you know that" she was giggling at me when I lowered her down and pushed her against the car door

"yes, but I am your geek" she laughed at me "I am so in love with you Regina"

"I know" she said, then ran into the car.

I laughed knowing she is just as eager as me to get home


	25. Chapter 25

About a month had passed since Mal was arrested, Regina and I were finally free to be together without the risk of Mal coming back into Regina's life. I noticed a difference in Regina almost immediately, she seemed more relaxed, more carefree, I completely loved this side of her. She had decided to take time off work, not sure when she would return or even if she ever would.

I promised myself I would take her away on vacation if we got through the situation with Mal, so I booked us to go to Mexico for a couple of weeks. We were so unbelievably excited to get away from the city. Sun, sea, and sand with lots of cocktails, conversation and great sex was exactly what was needed.

About a week after the events of Mal, I finally got the courage to call Mary Margret and David and talk with them. It wasn't easy but, in the end, I understood their reasons, I mean, they were only young with stupidly controlling parents. On the other side they understood my anger towards the situation. I told them snippets on my childhood, I left out the worst bits of course, I didn't feel the need to tell them, I could tell by their reactions that what I was telling them was bad enough, the hurt in their eyes was just too much for me and I refused to cause any more pain. We all decided to take things slow as this was all new to all of us.

David took me to one side about a week after and apologised personally. He felt awful for knowing for so long and never telling me, he admitted he loved the relationship we had developed and was scared it would all be ruined. I understood, I mean he was a miserable man but now I understood why, and I loved our relationship also. I also told him to grow some balls and ask Mary Margret on a date as they totally belonged together. He took the advice and asked her out. Ever since then they have been inseparable.

David and Mary Margret dropped us off at the airport that morning, I had a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach, I started to feel fairly anxious about flying, however flying has never bothered me so why now?

"are you ok" Regina squeezed my hand, I looked to her smiling.

"I am, I just feel a little anxious" I didn't want her to worry "I don't mind flying though, it must have been something I ate"

"I will go grab us some water, just take a seat and I will be right back" she kissed my cheek and walked off to towards the food stalls, I couldn't take my eyes off her, every time I looked at her I got butterflies, but this time my stomach started hurting. I must of ate something funny! Urgh why now before I get on a plane. Again, not wanting Regina to worry, I just tried to put it to the back of my mind. She would go all doctor on me if I told her.

We arrived in Mexico mid-afternoon, the hotel was gorgeous, it overlooked the sea and what a sight it was, the waters were crystal clear, the beaches were white as snow. It looked better than what it did online.

"baby, look at this bathroom" I laughed at Regina's surprise squeal, that's what I loved about her, no matter how she was brought up she appreciated everything, she wasn't a spoilt brat. I walked up behind her wrapping my arms around her resting my chin on her shoulder.

"do you like it" she turned wrapping her arms around my neck

"I love it" she kissed me then pushed me back into the bedroom. We both fell onto the bed laughing "Emma I am totally in love with you"

"and I you" I pushed her over so that I was straddling her "as much as I want to rip your clothes off right now I have a surprise for you" she raised her eyebrows at me

"really?" she squealed again "I love surprises"

"pressures on then, come on let's get changed" I pulled her up and went to open the suitcases. I pulled out my red bikini and then grabbed a shirt to wear loosely over it, after freshening up I walked out of the bathroom and my jaw literally fell to the floor, I mean I have seen Regina naked for fuck sake but my god she has fully took my breath away, she was wearing the most amazingly fitted golden bikini that made her whole body glisten, talk about greek goddess!

"Fuck Regina, you look stunning" she jumped slightly at hearing me, she turned around and her eyes darkened over, I immediately gulped feeling my core throb

"I do?" she started to walk sultry towards me "have you seen yourself?" she stood in front of me, she lifted her arm and traced her fingers up my arm, I was stood frozen "what's the matter Em-ma" she leant in and ran her tongue from my collar bone all the way my neck. My whole body shivered, and goosebumps spread across my entire skin

"w-we hav-e to leave-e" I hated stuttered, but this is the effect she has on me. I heard her giggle in my neck then pulled away, she grabbed the strap of my bikini top and ran her finger down towards my breast "Regina" I whispered completely turned on. A gasp left my mouth as she confidently brought her hand to my core cupping it tightly.

"we will finish this later" then she walked away, she walked away, I mean come on?

"Seriously" I said with a heavy breath "you're just going to leave me like this"

She grabbed her bag while turning towards me "of course, you said we have to leave" she laughed and left the room. I took a deep breath to calm my heart rate. I huffed grabbing my bag and following her out. I was tempted to drag her back to the room and have my way with her

"this is the most romantic thing I have ever experienced" we were laying on the back of a boat on the net watching the sun set, I would feel splashes from the waves hit my skin. We had been on here for 3 hours, they served us a 3-course meal along with plenty of wine. I booked the sunset cruise a week before we came along. "seriously Emma, thank you so much"

"anything for you baby, I am pleased you are enjoying yourself" just then my stomach growled again.

She raised her eyebrows at me "are you still feeling poorly" she asked with concern.

I nodded "a little but I think it's because we are on the boat, we will be heading back soon so I am sure I will feel better" she placed her hand on my stomach and rubbed it, I sighed loving the feeling on her hand on my skin

"maybe we should go straight to sleep when we get back to the ro-" I didn't give her a chance to finish

"erm I think not Regina, I am absolutely on the edge since you left me hanging in the room, there is no fucking way I not fucking you when we get back" she sat up looking shocked at my outburst, I quickly regretted raising my voice "I'm sorry, I don't know why I just did that"

"don't say sorry, it was hot" she lay back on my stomach where I wrapped my arms around her shoulders.

"Well if that's the case, I will race you back to the room when we get off this boat" she laughed and snuggled into me more.

God this was perfect and it's only the first day


	26. Chapter 26

We hadn't made it through the door and I already had Regina lifted so she was wrapped around my hips, finally getting through the door I carried her to the room not once breaking the kiss. I walked past the bed and onto the balcony "where are you going" she said through kisses

"just here" I placed her down softly onto the sun lounger on the balcony, it had cushions on so I knew it would be comfortable for what I had planned, I lay on top of her and captured her lips with mine, it was full of lust and need we only parted when we had to catch our breathes, "you are stunning you know that" I pulled her bikini top down and took her nipple in my mouth, she moaned and arched her back into my body, she brought her knee up connecting with my center, I slowly started to grind back and forth causing us both to moan out. I lowered my body more kissing her stomach so that I ended up at her hips. I slowly dragged my tongue down towards her inner thigh where she automatically spread her legs, I pulled the strings on either side of her bikini bottoms making them come loose.

I pulled them away, taking in her gorgeous arousal "Em Please" she begged, wanting this to be amazing I gave her what she wanted, I slowly began to lick her center, flicking my tongue over her clit, each time causing her body to shiver under me, I felt her hand on my hair, I looked up towards her and saw her looking down at me, her other arm holding the lounger above her. God she is so hot.

This setting was perfect, overlooking the sea, feeling the sea air on our skins, her moans filled the air and my heart, I started to go faster as she began to move her hips in time with my tongue, I pushed two fingers inside her causing a louder moan to escape. She grabbed hold of my free hand as she started to come undone, she screamed my name over and over as I helped her ride out her orgasm. I took my fingers out and removed my lips from her center. I crawled back up her body kissing her until I found her lips, she hummed into the kiss, I knew how much it turned her on tasting herself in my lips

I sat up "stay here, I will be right back"

I hurried to the bathroom to freshen up, I had opened my bag and pulled out what I was looking for, I was nervous, but I wanted to give her something special. Suddenly I felt really poorly, I had to grab onto the rail to stop myself from falling but failed, dizziness consumed my body making me press my eyes shut to try and control it.

"Emma, wake up baby" I heard Regina voice and I slowly opened my eyes, I was confused of my surrounding then I felt the cold floor beneath me.

"w-what happened" I tried to sit up but Regina held me down

"slowly Emma, don't rush up you don't want to faint again" I looked up at her shocked "yes you fainted"

"so, I am not dying" I tried to say with humor, I saw the sides of her mouth lift obviously trying to contain a smile remembering I've spoke those words before.

"no Emma, you are not dying, stop being over dramatic" she rolled her eyes and helped me up "what's going on Emma, I thought you said you just felt a little poorly, fainting and looking white as a sheet isn't a little poorly" she guided me to the bed where she lay me back down, she handed me a bottle of water

"honestly Regina, I don't know. I have been having pains in my stomach, and I just feel so tired, I'm sorry I didn't want to tell you all the time how I was feeling, we have been looking forward to this trip for weeks and I didn't want to ruin it" I couldn't look at her in the eye

"so, you think lying about your health won't make me mad" she raised her voice at me and I could only push myself deeper into the bed. I saw her sigh then grab my hand "Emma, we are a team ok, I want to know how you are feeling all of the time OK?"

"OK" I whispered back, she lifted my head so that I was looking at her "so no more sex then?" she slapped my hand standing up

"defiantly not tonight, you need rest, we have been up for nearly 20 hours" with that she got changed and crawled into bed next to me, I turned to face her automatically wrapping my arms around her pulling her close

"I'm sorry, hopefully I will feel better tomorrow" she wiggled back into me

"you better" was all she said before we fell asleep

"Fuck" I shot up out of bed and ran as fast as I could to the bathroom, my entire contents from my stomach were now at the bottom of the toilet "fucking hell man" I sat back on my feet trying to figure out for the life of me what was wrong, I haven't been sick like this before.

I looked around the bathroom to see if I could see a bottle of water, I spotted one next to the sink, I got up to get it, I was now stood in front of the mirror, mumbling to myself trying to rack my brains what was up with me. Huffing, I grabbed my toothbrush and started cleaning my teeth.

"are you ok" Regina entered looking like she had been dragged through a hedge backwards but somehow still looked gorgeous as ever, I loved her morning look with her messy wavy hair.

"I've just been sick" I mumbled as I had the toothbrush in my mouth

"Aww poor baby" she rubbed my back on rested her head on my shoulder so that now we were both looking in the mirror, "I wonder what is wrong with you"

I shrugged my shoulders, I leant down to spit the toothpaste out then continued to brush my teeth again. "I feel ok now" still mumbling, I saw her smile through her tired eyes, I rinsed my mouth out "I mean. I just suddenly felt sick, I had to run to the bathroom" she had her arms wrapped around my waist. I was looking in the mirror when my eyes fell on something.

Suddenly my whole body froze, she must have sensed it as she lifted her head of my shoulder and looked at me "baby, what's wrong" I couldn't speak, my body felt like ice. It all suddenly made sense, how could I be so fucking stupid not to notice sooner. "Emma, Emma" I heard her voice, but I just couldn't move, I couldn't take my eyes off what I was looking at. She followed my line of sight, she frowned at what I was looking at, she reached over and picked the box up. "Emma why are you looking at these so weirdly" come on Regina your are a bloody doctor I thought to myself, words were just not working

She looked back at the box then to my eyes then back to the box again "Emma, are you late" she whispered

I finally found my voice "W-with everything that went on, I-I just didn't notice" I felt the tears form in my eyes. Oh my god she is going to hate me

She took a step back from me "did you not use protection" the way she was looking at me was so foreign, I have never seen this expression

"Regina, please" I begged "I-I can't remember"

"you can't remember?" she said quietly "how could you not remember such a big thing" I could tell she was trying to stay calm, she turned around and walked out the bathroom mumbling something. I immediately crumbled to the floor in tears. Shit she hates me, she is going to leave me, why was I so stupid.

I sat in tears for a while on the bathroom floor. I needed to get up to see if I could find Regina, I had to explain to her what happened, I can't lose her, not now, not ever. I searched the whole apartment, dread over took me when I realised she had left.

I was about to get my clothes on when the door opened, Regina stood there with two coffees in her hand and a bag of food. We stared at each other for a few minutes, not one making a move to talk

I just stood there feeling incredible lost. I felt lost like I was when I was in foster care, I felt used, unloved, I felt although no one would ever love me.

"you came back" I whispered in shock that she came back

"of course, I told you we are a team. I love you Emma. I am sorry for walking out, I just needed to clear my head and grab a few things" she walked over to the table.

I started to cry again, wrapping my arms around my stomach, I felt soft hands on my own "Emma, baby, don't cry" this only made me break down more

"you hate me, I'm going to lose you" I cried to myself.

"no, you are not going to lose me, I don't hate you I love you. Before you go all crazy on me you need to take this test" she handed me a pregnancy test "hey, I am here for you. Remember that, no matter what the outcome is I am by your side 100%" I cried more, but not out of worry but out of relief. She really does love me

So here we are sat in the bathroom of a luxury hotel suite waiting to see the results from the pregnancy test, I don't think I have ever been this scared in all my life but knowing Regina is here with me makes it barrable. I spotted the small box under the sink, I must of dropped it last night when I fainted.

"remember when I first seen you" I said to Regina.

She smiled at me "I will never forget it, and I will never forget seeing you for the first time either, I fell in love immediately"

She held my hand and pulled me in her arms. "it took me a little longer to fall in love with you"

She looked at me and grinned "it did, did it, how long did it take you?"

I kissed her lips, I looked down quickly at the pregnancy test seeing the result then looked at the most stunningly gorgeous eyes I have ever laid mine on

"30 seconds"

THE END

_A/N hope you all enjoyed the story, this was my first attempt at a Swanqueen story, I really hope I did it justice! Thanks for all the comments and likes to this story, I've been blown away as I wasn't expecting anyone to read it!_

_Thanks again peeps!_

_Peace_


End file.
